Storm Hawks Yin vs Yang
by no nome
Summary: What would happen if Cyclonis had a twin sister who wasn't evil like her? Would she be accepted by the Storm Hawks and defeat her sister? And would also happen, if they just happened to be beautiful princesses of Terra Tankus? AerrowxOC
1. Solitude

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 1

Solitude

I paced around my room, trying to figure out where the best place to send the armies to would be best.

According to my sister, Cyclonis, the armies were sending medical supplies to the terras I chose. But she kept me locked in this room. Something told me she was getting me to choose terras and doing something different with the armies. The reason was because I have never left this room, in my whole life I've been stuck in here.

My sister sends in Talons to give me food and stuff, and Cyclonis regularly visits me in my room, Dark Ace sometimes visits me as well, but he's pretty silent.

Although I enjoy their company, all I want is to get out there, explore the world, before I waste away in the hideous room that I've counted everything there is to be counted in here a million times, I know my room inside out, off by heart.

And my closet was filled with revolting dresses and cloaks, exactly like my sisters. They're all dark colours, that's another clue. Everything is dark around here, even outside my window, black skies and light grey clouds. I'm just about going mad in this room!!

Suddenly the door opened, by the way is locked on the outside, and one day I'm escaping from this room, and in walked the Dark Ace. He was as dark and silent as ever.

He was tense for some reason, like he was expecting to get zapped and his face was stiff in some sort of pain like he knew he was going to get zapped if he came in this room but went in anyway. But I would never zap him, he was like a big brother to me.

"Dark Ace! I was waiting for _someone _to come in here and talk to me. I'm kinda glad it was you and not my sister, she doesn't really understand my situations as well as you do. Sit down!" I motioned him to the seat by my desk. He tensed.

I chuckled to myself, "Don't worry Dark Ace, I just want to talk, you're not in trouble." Dark Ace seemed to relax a bit and went to sit down. I sat at the seat opposite.

As he sat I asked, "Dark Ace, I was wondering, would you be able to tell me about Atmos and the terras? You know, what it feels like to fly in the air, the wind in your face! The feeling of walking on wet grass and stuff like that! Could you?"

Dark Ace smiled a little and answered, "The feeling of flying is incredible. It feels like actually flying with wings, except there's nothing sticking out your back. Ha ha. Wet grass, hmm, that's not a very good feeling, kinda makes your stomach queasy." I laughed a bit at that comment.

I found that when Dark Ace and Cyclonis were in my room at the same time he didn't show much of himself to Cyclonis, yet he could be himself here with me. He was actually a really nice guy. He just has to know you to show his true self to you.

Dark Ace continued, "Atmos, hmm, very big! There's heaps of terras, from terra Aquos to terra Tundra. And many, many more. But there's a few dangers out there. Our enemies, the Storm Hawks. Watch out, when they strike, there's no hope! Aerrow, their leader, he plays the hero in peoples eyes, but he's cold and evil in the centre. He's also hot headed, don't anger him, could be the last thing you ever do!" I gulped. Suddenly I wasn't so sure of this idea of escaping.

"Piper, their specialist, she may be small, but don't underestimate her, she's strong! She's got brains and she studies, be careful around her. Then there's Junko, their muscles, he may be a little small on brains and a lousy cook apparently, but get him mad, your head will go flying!" My hand flew to my throat as I gulped again.

"Finn, their sharpshooter, he may be cocky and think he's a god, but if you get in his sights, kiss your bum goodbye! Then there's Stork, their pilot, he drives their ship, the Condor, but get on his nerves, you'll have axes aimed at your head! Last but not least, Radarr, don't get on this fuzz balls nerves, he's got a short temper and can be very deadly. He may look cute but he's a feral dog underneath!" I blinked, my eyes wide.

"So what ever you do, stay away from the Storm Hawks, cause if you come across them, your dead!!" he finished. I gasped and I clutched my throat tighter. Dark Ace smiled at me and I lowered my hand and smiled back at him.

He got up and started leaving when I jumped up and yelled, "Dark Ace!" he turned to face me.

I smiled and said, "Thank you!" he smiled and exited the room. I went back to pacing my room.

The door opened again and a talon walked in with a tray of food. The lovely smell engulfed the room.

The talon said, "Master Cyclonisius, your lunch." I took the tray and smiled at the Talon. It was female but that's all I saw cause she turned and walked away. The door closed and I was once again on my own. I placed the tray on the table and sighed. Then I pipped up as a song I had heard came back into my head. I started singing,

I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls GET TO BE nanana,.na,nanana,.na,nanana,.na, wooooo To wear my old jeans To eat a whole cake Feel the sun on my feet Be quiet, be crazy Be anything I want to be Dance around in my underwear To walk by myself Do nothing all day To eat a whole cake Be cranky (with frosting) No cameras No pressures No phonies No hairjam No people who think that they know me but don't No platform shoes I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls woooo woooo I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls GET TO BE nanana,.na.,nanana,.na.,nanana, . To stay in one place To sleep until 3 To meet a nice guy who likes me for me No cameras No pressures No phonies No hairjam No people who think that they know me but don't No platform shoes 2x I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls woooo woooo I wanna be like other girls I wanna see what other girls see Just to be free like other girls

Just to be free like other girls GET TO BE

I smiled to myself, I felt much better now.


	2. Rescue

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 2

Rescue

I had just woken up that morning and was getting ready to get my new map.

I heard the door open to my room and I turned to face my visitor. I wasn't surprised by who it was; it was my twin sister Cyclonis.

"Enjoying our work?" she asked me.

"Wish i could answer that truthfully. No, not one bit." i answered. Cyclonis' face went to confused.

She asked, "Why? Your work is helping everyone in Atmos! You choose the next place, and then i organize the crews to send the medical supplies to. How can you not enjoy your work? I thought you wanted to help others?"

I answered, "Yes, i do want to help others, but i don't see why i have to be stuck in this room all day, for the rest of my life! I want to get out, explore the world, and see what my work is doing for the people of Atmos. I can't do that in this room!!"

Cyclonis said, "Patience Cyclonisius, my dear sister. If you behave yourself, I'll let you out, with the Dark Ace's supervision of course!" Then she turned and left without even waiting for a reply.

Cyclonis was outside of the cell and the Dark Ace approached her.

"Tomorrow, take Cyclonisius out for a fly around Atmos. But, first stop must be the wastelands. Make sure you get into a lot of close calls. That should scare her so much she wouldn't dare come out of her room at all." said Cyclonis.

Dark Ace laughed a bit to himself and said, "That would be my pleasure!"

Little did they know, i heard everything from behind the door and my sister's words made my blood turn cold as ice, frozen in my veins. I suddenly realised that the 'Dark Ace' I knew was the fake 'Dark Ace'. The 'Dark Ace' Cyclonis knew was the _real _'Dark Ace'.

I felt tears coming to my eyes as I realised that they were trying to keep me here, so I couldn't see Atmos. I had to get out!!

I backed against the wall as I waited for the door to open again. As if on cue, the door opened and a female talon walked in with a red tool box. I smiled to myself and brought out my staff. It was a beautiful silver staff with a pink crystal at the top. I whistled and she turned around, shocked and I fired. She fell down, unconscious. I got into the Talon uniform and put my cloak in the tool box. I put on the goggles and face mask and made my staff disappear and I grabbed her staff, then ran out of the room.

Only problem was, I had no clue where I was going. I slowed my pace to a walk and took a good look at my surroundings.

Suddenly a loud deep male voice yelled, "Why are you here!? Get back to your post!!" I twirled to look at the voice to see a really large male Talon that could easily crush my skull in his bare hand. I turned and made a run for it.

He yelled, "Hey! Wait!!" but I didn't wait for a reply and I didn't stop. I probably was running around in circles but at least I was putting as much distant between him and me as I could.

Suddenly I ran into a boy, about my age, with red spiky hair. But the thing that really stood out were his deep emerald eyes. They were kind and caring, and just by his eyes, if he ever had a gang, he would easily be the leader. He seemed a little surprised at my reaction of running into someone not dressed like a Talon or my sister. I noticed his armour logo and recognised it instantly. He was a member of the Storm Hawks.

He suddenly pulled out two shinning blue blades and I backed away, frightened and in shock. I collided with the wall and I dropped the staff in fright. I felt my pulse beating and it hammered against my rib cage. This was how I was going to die? By the hands of a Storm Hawk? By someone who could become a _true_ friend to me?

Suddenly a door opened and in there was a whole army of Talons. I held my breathe. The boy seemed to become edgy. Like he didn't know what to do now. Then suddenly a little sphere fell between the Talons and they suddenly got electrocuted. I gasped and backed away a little. They all fell to the ground, all but one. She stood there and the boy raised his blades at her. She took of her mask in a haste.

"Take it easy! I'm Starling! I've been working here undercover!" she said. The boy lowered his blades and walked to her.

He said, "I've heard about you, you're really famous, you know?" she nodded.

"Well, we can't talk now. Cyclonis has a storm device that's going to destroy Atmos. We need to get the Aurora Stone away from her. Also has a Wallop and a squirrel boy in there. They belong to you?" she said to the boy.

I gasped at this info and they suddenly turned their attention back to me. I started shaking, not knowing what to do. The boy raised his blades but Starling put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. She slowly walked towards me.

"well, what do you know? If it isn't Cyclonisius. I guess you got the same idea as me. Wait till Cyclonis figures out your gone, oh boy, there'll be a search party!" she said chuckling at the thought. Suddenly she realised something.

"A search party? That's the lucky break we need!! Can you run around Cyclonia leading them away from where we're going, letting us get the Aurora Stone without much hassle?" she asked me. I gasped a little, not knowing her, yet she knew who I was. I guess my sister must talk about me to her Talons.

I asked, "Depends, what's in it for me?" Starling chuckled.

She answered, "Aerrow and I will help get you out of here. Deal?" I looked at her and pretended to think about it.

I answered, "Deal!" and we shook hands. Suddenly I heard that male Talons' voice from before. I gasped and quickly put the tool box down and grabbed my cloak. I put it on in a haste and cloaked my head so he couldn't see my hair. I coughed a little to myself trying to get my voice box to change my voice.

"M-master Cyclonis! W-what a pleasant surprise! Do you want me to take care of these sky knights?" he asked me, obviously scared out of his mind.

"Do I look like I can't handle these two?!" I screeched at him in my sister's voice. He jumped and sort of screamed as well.

"N-no! of course not!!" he answered back, terrified. I felt bad, scaring him so much but it was for our benefit.

"Well then!!?? Get back to work!!!" I yelled at him. He screeched and ran off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. I smirked and pulled my cloak off, putting it back in the tool box. Starling and Aerrow were laughing their heads off. I giggled a bit to myself.

Aerrow walked to me and said, "Meet you back here in about 20 minutes, okay?" I smiled and nodded, shaking his hand. Him and Starling ran off but didn't make it out of the door when suddenly Cyclonis' voice echoed through the speakers. She was sort of screaming. She knew I was gone! I ran off in the other direction in a hurry.

I past the first corridor and suddenly ran into a group of Talons. I yelped and ran off in the other direction, heading for the other corridor. They followed me, zapping their lasers. I puffed, not used to the exercise. I ran through another corridor ad tripped over a bit of raised metal on the floor.

I quickly pulled myself up and ran for my life. I didn't know it, but I ran right into the room my sister's storm machine was in. I gasped as I accidentally ran right into the middle of a battle. I saw Starling, fighting my sister. She gasped at my suddenly presence.

"Cyclonisius!? What are you doing here!?" she asked/yelled at me.

I said confidently, "Escaping from your brainwashing clutches. For good!" she growled and suddenly Starling disappeared. Cyclonis looked around trying to find her. Suddenly Starling jumped at her from a high distance. Cyclonis raised her staff and I turned, not baring to look. I heard a scream and when I looked I saw Starling, crippled on the floor.

"Starling!!" yelled Aerrow from the top of the storm machine. I looked up at him and he jumped down, landing nearby me. I turned to suddenly see the Talons. They gasped at the fight going on in here. I backed away slowly and let Aerrow and Cyclonis fight, while I tried to disarm the storm machine. I saw a little device that obviously showed how much power the storm machine had gained so far, and it was one away from full power. I gasped and started climbing up the storm machine.

I reached the Aurora Stone when I suddenly saw the Wallop and the squirrel kid Starling was talking about. I gasped, I had to get them out. I made my staff appear and I started smashing it into the glass.

I suddenly heard my sister say, "You can't win sky knight. You'll do your moves, and jump around. But the end result will be the same. I unleash the full fury of nature and you… well actually I don't really care what happens to you!" and suddenly saw Dark Ace swing his sword at Aerrow from behind. Aerrow turned around to see the attack yet couldn't get out of the way in time. He was hit and screamed in agony as he flew towards the door.

"No!!" I yelled.

Cyclonis turned to face Dark Ace and said, "You always get to have the last shot!" Dark Ace smiled and put his sword away. I kept smashing at the glass. I had to get these two out. I heard a little click and I looked at the device. It was at full power! I gasped and laid the final bow on the glass. It cracked!

The wallop smiled at me and started smashing the rest of the glass. I moved my way to the Aurora Stone when Cyclonis chuckled to herself. I stopped to look at her. She pushed a button and little screens appeared to the top of the roof. Wind started blowing and my hair blew everywhere.

"Then it begins! Said Cyclonis. I gasped as a familiar voice suddenly brought relief to me.

"See? That's where you're wrong!" said Aerrow and everyone turned to look at him. I brought his blades out.

"It's already _OVER!!!_" he yelled. Dark Ace pulled his sword out and fired, but Aerrow dodged and jumped up to where I was. He landed next to me and put his blades together as one long two sided sword. He raised it and I realised in horror what he was going to do. Cyclonis and everyone else did too. He smashed the blade in to the stone and light engulfed everyone.

The wallop and squirrel kid jumped out as the place started collapsing. Aerrow then did something that made me blush. He grabbed me by the waist and jumped off the storm machine, just as it was collapsing. We landed and he grabbed my hand pulling me behind him, while squirrel boy grabbed Starling's hand, pulling her along too.

Suddenly a lot of debris fell, cutting me and Aerrow from the rest of the gang. The wallop managed to move a boulder away to get a view of us.

"Get to the ship! The place is gonna blow! I'll get her out of my sky ride! Go!" yelled Aerrow. The wallop and everyone else turned and ran off.

Aerrow turned around looking disappointed and said, "That is if I still have one." I gasped and grabbed my hand pulling me behind him to his sky ride. We entered a room that had Talons running around trying to get somewhere safe. And in there was a motorcycle. Aerrow hopped on and motioned for me to hop on as well. I hopped on the back and he drove us out of there like there was no tomorrow. My hair was blown behind me and I was pretty sure my face was left behind me cause when Aerrow turned back to look at me, he kinda had a giggle fit.

Once we were out of there, the whole place exploded. I gulped, glad I wasn't in there, still in my room. I held onto Aerrow, smiling at him when he turned to look at me. Once we landed on a giant ship there was a whole welcome party waiting for us. Aerrow got off, then helped me get off. Waiting for us was, of course Starling, there was the wallop, there was the squirrel boy, there was a merb, there was a girl with midnight blue hair and orange eyes with brown skin and there was a little squirrel/lemur creature there. Aerrow walked me towards them and winked at them.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce Cyclonisius. She was being held against her will at Cyclonia. She was smart though, and managed to escape, then we helped her through the rest. Cyclonisius, I'd like you to meet Piper, the girl with the midnight blue hair, Stork, the merb, Finn, the_ squirrel_ boy, Junko, the wallop and Radarr my co-pilot down there." I smiled and waved to them.

Junko seemed to be thinking about something and Aerrow asked, "What is it Junko?"

Junko asked, "Why is her name so much like Master Cyclonis' name?" I gasped, hoping they weren't going to ask that. I gulped and everyone turned to look at me.

I backed away a step and said, "Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to get the wrong idea, okay?!" they nodded.

I sighed and answered, "Cyclonis is my older twin sister." everyone gasped and then straightened themselves back up. The only one that didn't react was Starling. She already knew. I had a feeling these guys were in for a lot of shocks, but if they could pull themselves together like they did just then, they could handle _anything. _


	3. Fun, Fun and more Fun!

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 3

Fun, fun and more fun!

"You're master Cyclonis' _sister_!?" asked Aerrow in a shocked voice. He obviously was having a hard time coming to terms with that fact.

I answered, "Well yeah! What about me and her being sisters do you not understand?!" Finn raised a hand.

He said, "Uh, all of it! How can you…" he pointed at me.

"And her be sisters? You're nothing like her! She's mean and conniving, you're happy and cheerful! How in the world can you two be sisters?!" he finished asking. I chuckled, surprising that he only new me for about a minute and he thought I was happy and cheerful.

I answered, "Well, we used to stay in Cyclonia together, with our grandmother, Master Cyclonis. She wouldn't let us out, no matter what. Then the Dark Ace joined us and he became a big brother to me and Cyclonis. I used to be like my sister, but I wasn't as mean, I had more of a heart. She used to like punishing people, I got a good giggle out of it, but then I'd hear the screams and yell for her to stop. When grandmother passed away, Cyclonis knew I was going to interfere so she locked me inside a room, and told me I was helping Atmos by choosing a terra, then she'd send medical supplies over there. I begun to get suspicious, then I overheard a plan that was horrible, based for me. I escaped then ran into Aerrow and Starling. There's my life story!"

Everyone's mouths were hanging open. I giggled a bit and then walked over to one of the sky rides. I begun examining it.

"wow, snazzy!" I said in admiration. Piper chuckled a bit and walked over to me.

"Like it? That's my sky ride. It turns into a little helicopter." she told me. I turned to look at her and smiled. I looked at the others, they had gotten over the shock and it wasn't long till Starling took off in a sky ride Stork made her in no time at all. We all waved goodbye and then I walked over through the corridor exploring.

Junko walked to me and asked, "So, you got anywhere to go? We can help you out if you want?" I turned to look at him. He looked like he'd pulled heaps of courage to ask me that. I sighed, sadness overtaking me.

Junko noticed and panicked a bit.

"I wasn't meaning anything offensive! We love having you onboard, I was just curious if you had maybe any friends or family in Atmos, or anywhere to go?" he quickly tried to reassure me. I put a hand on one of his giant arms and sighed again.

"Don't worry, I knew what you were trying to ask. I wasn't taking offence by the question, I was just hit with realisation that I don't have anywhere to go. I should of put more thought into my escape plan. I have no where now." I told Junko. Junko's eyes went big with sorrow, making him look so cute! He looked like a baby wallop that had just had a toy taken off of him.

Junko turned to look at the others and they looked kinda sad too. Suddenly Finn piped up!

"Hey, I got an idea! She can join us! She can become a Storm Hawk!!" he said. Everyone lightened up and I gasped at the fact of them making m one of their own. They looked at me.

"Is that a bad idea Cyclonisius?" asked Aerrow. I shook my head, and felt tears welling my eyes. Junko put one of is giant hands on my right shoulder and looked worried.

"Guys, why's she crying?" asked Junko. I sniffed and walked to a seat at the main table. I motioned for the rest of them to sit down. They sat without much hesitation.

"It's just that, well, when I was in Cyclonia, I trusted nearly everyone there. Then I heard about their mean plan against me, it, well…" I started but couldn't find the words to finish my sentence. I didn't need to, Aerrow finished it for me.

"Tore you apart and now you're having trouble trusting people?" he asked. I nodded. He seemed to be able to read my mind.

"You said the Dark Ace was like a brother to you, that must of really hurt you a lot when you heard about their plan. I would be going through the same thing." said Piper. I nodded twice, my head hanging low.

Stork said, "Well, shouldn't we test her first?" Everyone looked at him but me. They looked confused.

"Test her for what?" asked Finn. Stork opened his mouth to answer, but I beat him to it.

"To see if they have a tracking device on me." I finished for him. Everyone looked at me, I was still staring at the table.

Aerrow got up, walked over to me, placed a hand on my left shoulder and said, "I don't believe she's being tracked, her appearance at the battle took Cyclonis by complete surprise. Even Dark Ace looked stunned. She's one of us, if that' okay with her. We already have a spare room ready for her, it just needs to be decorated and furnished. Then it's all hers." I looked at him scared out of my wits. He looked kinda confused at my sudden fright.

I looked back at the table and I heard someone get up and elbow Aerrow in the ribs. His breathe left him in a second and he put his hand on the table to steady himself. I looked up and saw it was Piper that had elbowed him, and by the look on Aerrow, it was hard. I felt a giggle fit rising from my stomach and I smiled, covering my mouth with my hand as I tried to hold the giggles back, but they won and I started laughing. Piper looked at me and she laughed with me, along with Junko, Finn, Radarr and Stork. The only one that wasn't laughing was Aerrow, he couldn't cause he was still trying to get his breathe back.

I stood up and said, "Aerrow, the reason I was so scared there was cause you mentioned me and a room, I've been locked up in a room for years, nearly my whole life, all I've seen is darkness, yet you can trust me so easily. That's what scared me, the memory of being stuck in that room, trapped against my own will." Aerrow looked at me with concern. He put a hand over my shoulder.

"Did you think just for a second that we would lock you in a room? Of course not! You deserve better than that! We would never keep you isolated, or trapped against your own will. I know it's hard for you to trust people, but I strongly encourage that you trust us, cause, well, we're the good guys. We care about you Cyclonisius." he reassured me. I looked up to look at him, and smiled.

I turned to look at everyone and said, "Thanks guys." they nodded then Stork led me to the control bay and he told me everything I needed to now about the engine, the crystal converter, the steering, basically everything.

After that Finn took me to the rooms and showed me everyone's room. But he tended to brag about himself a lot though. I guess that was just what Finn normally does.

Piper took me to the crystal converter and told me how it works and let me try working with it. Every time I was about to make the wrong move, Piper would shake her head and I'd go for the next option.

Junko took me to the engine room and told me all about the engine and what to do if it suddenly gave out.

Radarr took me to the top of the Condor and showed me the views, cause that's all he could basically do because I couldn't understand him.

Lastly, Aerrow took me to the hanger bay and told me about the launching pad and about the sky rides.

Once that was done, I was walking back to the main room with Aerrow when suddenly my eyes were covered and I yelped, not liking the dark. I tried to wriggle out of the person's grip when I bumped into the person.

Aerrow's voice filled my ears saying, "Shh, don't worry, it's just me, I want your room to be a surprise. Don't worry, I got you. Keep walking forward." I listened and did as he said. Then he stoped me and turned me around. I heard doors opening and then my eyes could see light as my eyes were uncovered. They were blurry and took a while to adjust, but when they did, I gasped. My room looked lovely.

They were bright colours, not dark like my previous room. I loved it. Piper grabbed my hand and took me to a closet. She opened it and I saw a whole heap of different brightly coloured clothes that look beautiful and were nothing like my sister's clothes and fashions. I gasped.

Piper grinned and said to the others, "I guess that means she likes it."

"Like it? No. I LOVE it!!!" I said, hugging Piper, in a sisterly way. I ran to Junko, gave him a big hug, squeezed poor Radarr, hugged Finn, much to his liking, shook hands with Stork cause he wasn't the huggy type, and hugged Aerrow.

I stepped back and said, "Thanks guys." they smiled back at me. I turned to look at my room, then at the gang, then frowned, thinking hard.

"What is it?" asked Finn. I smiled and looked at them.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked them. A huge grin formed on Finn's face and he dashed somewhere, then came back with a surf board.

"We sky board of course!" he answered. Aerrow smiled at me, Junko laughed one of his loud laughs, Piper sighed then gave in, smiling. Stork sighed and walked to the steering wheel of the Condor and Radarr chirped loudly, hugging my left leg. I smiled down at him.

Once we were outside, I watched the others sky board. It looked so easy, but usually things that look easy are incredibly hard to actually do. I laughed as Finn stacked nearly every move. He was the showing off one.

When it was my turn, Aerrow was driving the sky ride and I stepped onto the board, starting to have second thoughts. Aerrow grinned at me. I bent down, holding the edges of the board. Aerrow started up the sky ride and we were flying. I slowly stood on the board and it instantly dropped about a foot. It then started swinging, left to right. My hair was being blown away from my face and way behind me. This was incredible! I was amazing to be flying. I suddenly heard violin music.

I turned my head to see Ravess! She laughed maniacally and fired one of her arrows. I screamed and Aerrow turned his head, gasped, grabbed the rope attaching the sky board to the sky ride and pulled it toward the sky ride, hard. I went flying forward and he grabbed me quickly, sending the sky board flying. We were dodging shot after shot. Aerrow couldn't keep this up, Raves was going to hit us soon.

I grabbed Aerrow's shoulder and turned myself around so I was facing Ravess. She looked confused at my sudden move. I held my hands forward and concentrated. My staff appeared and I held it tight. I fired and got Ravess' sky ride, first shot. She jumped off of her sky ride and onto a talon's sky ride. She growled as they flew around.

I said, "Tell my sister I'm not coming back, not without a fight!" she growled and they flew off. I made my staff disappear and I turned around to look at Aerrow. He was amazed. He landed and we got off. Everyone was cheering and Aerrow playfully hit me on the back. I smiled at him.

"Give it up for our newest Storm Hawks member, who saved not only herself, but me as well!" said Aerrow. I looked at my feet, embarrassed and started blushing madly. Everyone started laughing. I stopped blushing and laughed along with them. These guys were actually my friends. My _real_ friends. And I was happy. We were going to have lots of adventures together, I could _feel it!_


	4. Recovered Memories

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 4

Memories Recovered

I woke up to sunlight in my eyes. I grumbled and lifted the covers off of my bed and slowly pulled myself onto my stomach, but I didn't realise I was so close to the edge, and I felt myself slipping. I let out a tiny scream as I fell of the side of my bed and landed on the hard floor. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. I got a good chance to check out what I was wearing, I was wearing a knee high nightie that was a pale lavender purple and my hair looked like I had stuck my finger in an electric socket.

Suddenly the door opened and a panicked Aerrow rushed in yelling, "Cyclonisius! Are you okay?! What happened?!" I put a hand forward to stop him from asking too many questions at once.

"I'm fine Aerrow, just fell out of bed. And don't call me Cyclonisius, you guys can call me Cyclone if you guys want, but please don't call me by my full name." I said to him. Aerrow relaxed, then cracked up laughing. I smiled and started laughing with him.

"What's going on? What's all the laughing about?" asked a sleepy Finn.

"Cyclone fell out of bed, that's all." said Aerrow through his laughter. Finn rubbed his eyes.

"Cyclone? Aerrow, when did you start calling her Cyclone?" he asked.

Aerrow opened his mouth to answer but I answered for him, "Just then, from now on, call me Cyclone, please, don't call me by my full name. ok?" Finn nodded then turned to head for the kitchen. I slowly stood up and dusted my nightie, then walked out of my room to head for the kitchen as well.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Stork, Piper, Junko and Finn there, eating their breakfast. I smiled at them and waved good morning to them.

Piper giggled and said, "Good morning sleepy head. Have good dreams Cyclone?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"How did you know to call me Cyclone?" I asked her, she pointed at Finn, who was giving one of his goofy grins. I giggled and opened the cupboard and picked up a carton of cereal. I poured it into a bowl, then poured milk, then sat down and started eating. Aerrow then walked in with a goofy grin on his face, which wasn't normal for him.

"Ok mister sky knight, what did you do? That goofy grin on your face means you're up to something. Tell us!" I said to him. He pretended to look shocked.

"Who? me? Why would I be up to something? What do you honestly think I'm capable of?" he asked in a mocking tone. I frowned and looked at Piper. She wore the same expression.

"I don't buy it. What do you think Piper?" I asked her. She frowned.

"Same, I don't buy it either. Guys?" she asked the guys, but when we turned to look at them, everyone of them, except Stork, were smiling goofily. I looked at Piper and she looked at me, we were both confused.

I finished my cereal and washed and dried my bowl and spoon, then walked to my room and got changed into a shot sleeved red top and dark blue mini shorts, then put on black sneakers. I brushed my hair then walked out of my room and made my way to the hanger bay. Surprisingly, the hanger was open and a cool breeze was sweeping through the Condor.

I walked nearby the edge and sat down, enjoying the breeze. I leaned on my back and closed my eyes. This was heaven.

Suddenly a bright light flashed into my vision, even though my eyes were closed. I quickly opened them, and light burst out of my eyes. I closed them again then fell unconscious on the hanger bay edge.

(with Cyclone)

I was walked in light. Suddenly I was at some sort of terra. I walked through the grass meadow of roses, that cut my bare legs and made large scratches on my poor, sore legs. I finally made my way to a village. I was walking through the town's mall and suddenly someone walked right through me. I shivered and gasped in disbelief. Suddenly another person walked through me. I gasped and quickly ran from the town. Suddenly I stopped at two, really large gates. I placed my hands on a bar of the gate but my hand just went through it. I decided everyone else couldn't see me anyway, so I walked through the gate and gasped. There, behind those gates, was a giant palace.

I walked into the palace and through the doors to a giant dining room table. I gasped at the length of it. Then I suddenly heard footsteps and I prayed to the unknown lords that I was invisible to them. Just as I prayed, they didn't see me or even know I was there, they went right through me. I noticed two girls in particular. One had extremely long dark purple hair, and the other had shoulder length dark purple hair. They both had lavender eyes and they were wearing extremely beautiful gowns. But one thin on them stood out the most, they were both wearing beautiful crowns.

One of them, the long haired one, said, "Thank you James." I suddenly realised that the girl with the long hair was me, meaning the short haired one, was Cyclonis. We were both princesses of this terra. I ran to another room and saw the names Terra Tankus. I gasped, we were both princesses of terra Tankus? Suddenly everything froze and starting fading to white. I gasped as white engulfed me, pulling me down, then I was falling towards darkness, a never ending pit of darkness. Just when I thought I would never hit the bottom of this hole I felt a tug at my heart and I grunted in pain, then my eyes flashed the same way they did before. I suddenly opened my eyes.

(Condor)

I was sitting on the edge of the hanger bay, once again. But I wasn't alone, Aerrow was there. He looked really worried.

I sat up and held my head and asked, "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I walked out here to check on the skimmers and I saw you lying there. I went to check up on you, and when I tried to wake you, you wouldn't wake up. I was starting to get worried and thinking of calling Piper, but you just suddenly woke up on your own accord." he answered to me.

I stood up and grabbed Aerrow's hand, pulling him behind me as I walked to the main room.

"Piper, can you help me out with something?" I yelled through the Condor's radio.

"Sure thing. I'll be right there!" answered Piper.

"Bring your maps!" I said.

"Yep, ok!" she replied.

Soon Piper was there with the maps, and Aerrow was watching us, confused. In fact, all the boys stood there, confused.

I asked, "Piper, have you heard of a terra called Terra Tankus?" Piper frowned while she was trying to remember, then gasped as it hit her. She suddenly sighed.

She grabbed the map and pointed to a charted terra.

She said, "Terra Tankus, a beautiful terra known for it's roses and flowers. People called it the terra of love. The princesses of Terra Tankus were extremely beautiful, they were known to be the most loving and caring people known the Atmos. People used to think they were goddesses sent from heaven to guide them in their lives filled with love and harmony. They never fought and had no problems with poverty and money problems. Everything was the same price, nothing was over $10 and everyone was paid the some amount. It was really, the best place to live."

I frowned, thinking over what she had said. Everything she had just said matched everything in the dream. Everyone was happy, there were roses and flowers, nothing was too expensive, the princesses were extremely beautiful. Then it hit me, she had used past tense, meaning something had happened.

"Piper, what happened to it?" I asked her.

"It was going so well, then Cyclonia decided it was going to try and destroy Terra Tankus. Everything bad happened, Cyclonis wiped out Terra Tankus, the princesses went missing during the battle and everyone on that Terra was either captured or killed. The top of Terra Tankus was scraped clean by Cyclonia ramming into Terra Tankus. Why did you want to know about Terra Tankus anyway?" Piper told/asked me.

My hands curled into fists and I growled. Everyone turned to look at me, confused. I started pacing, swearing under my breathe. Everyone was looking at me like I'd just gone crazy.

"How could this of happened? Why didn't Cyclonis and I do something? What happened to me and Cyclonis during that battle, why didn't we help our people of Terra Tankus?" I swore to myself.

"Wait! Are you saying you were one of the princesses of Terra Tankus?" Aerrow asked me. I stopped and looked at him.

I nodded and said, "When you couldn't wake me up on the hanger bay, the reason was, I was having a flash back of a long lost memory. Cyclonis and I were peaceful rulers, but something happened to Cyclonis and me, making my Terra not stand a chance! But what exactly happened, I wouldn't have a clue!" Suddenly I felt the tug on my chest again and I grabbed my shirt with one hand, and used my other hand to balance myself on the table.

"N-no! Not now! I'm not r-ready to k-know yet!" I hissed in pain. Suddenly I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth then I saw the white and opened my eyes, flashing white through my eyes. I closed my eyes, then collapsed.

(With Cyclone)

I was standing there, in the palace, yet again. I saw myself standing there, a look of horror on my royal face. My sister was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Cyclone! Cyclone! Wake up! We gotta do something! If we don't, Terra Tankus will be lost, and we'll be blamed! Sis!" she yelled at me. I snapped out of it and determination overtook my expression. I grabbed Cyclonis' hand and I ran with her to the front of our army. We had quickly put this together in case of an emergency like this.

Then my sister raised her hand, then when she lowered it our army took off towards Cyclonia. I growled and took out my staff, while my sister did the same. We then took on the former Master Cyclonis and the Dark Ace.

Then suddenly I saw our army was losing. I gasped and saw Master Cyclonis getting ready to attack an innocent family that was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I ran in front as she fired. I was hit with massive pain as I watched myself get hit. I felt this pain as well. I grabbed by top and screamed in pain as I doubled over, while my former self fell to the ground, an open wound making her bleed. My sister ran to me and told me to hang on. Then the former Master Cyclonis stood there and said that only if we came with her, would our Terra be saved. Being loving beings, we accepted. But right after I had been healed, she destroyed Terra Tankus, killing everyone that survived the war. My sister and I were about to turn on Master Cyclonis when she suddenly combined with my sister, and she lost that loving glow to her eyes. She grabbed a crystal and hit me with it, and I looked around, not quite sure where I was. She had just erased my memory.

It all made sense now. Cyclonis agreed to go onto Cyclonia to save our people and me. Yet she paid the price and became Master Cyclonis of Cyclonia, I had my memory erased and all our lovely people, were either taken, or killed by that heartless beast.

(On Condor)

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me worriedly.

I sat up and said, "That's what happened last time. I just saw what happened during the war. Cyclonis isn't evil. There's a monster fused with her, that's why she's so evil. She saved me and our people by agreeing to go onto Cyclonia, yet they turned on us and destroyed our Terra, then fused with my sister, then erased my memory. Then no one was none the wiser."

Everyone gasped at how much detail I had put into my little speech. Piper then smiled and helped me stand up.

Stork then said, "You should write a book about what really happened that day, you'd sell millions! Maybe then we could get some repairs for the Condor." I smiled taking in his little thought. But what really troubled me was how my sister had sacrificed herself for me and our kingdom.


	5. Dark Ace vs Cyclonisius

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 5

Dark Ace vs. Cyclonisius

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

We seemed to be learning heaps about our newest team member. Not only was she Cyclonis' younger twin sister, but she was also a long lost princess of not only Cyclonia, but also Terra Tankus. Imagine, being heir to the throne of not only one Terra, but two. Everyone seemed to flip at the idea of having a princess in the squadron, but Cyclone seemed to be thinking hard about something.

I looked outside and saw the sun was setting. Then an idea struck me. I walked to Cyclone and motioned for her to follow me silently. She did so and I led her to the top of the Condor. The sun was gradually setting into the horizon.

(Cyclone's P.O.V)

Aerrow led me to the top of the Condor and helped me up the ladder. The moment I saw what he was showing me I gasped in delight at the beautiful sun set. There were shades of pink, yellow and purple with little touches of orange and red, all glowing into one great big mixture. I walked to the edge and leaned against the rail. The wind blew my dark purple hair around, the ends playing in the breeze. Aerrow slowly walked over and joined me against the rail.

"You come here often, don't you?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I smiled back at him and we slowly watched the sun set into the horizon and disappear till the next day.

We were laying on our backs as the stars came out to greet us. I sighed as the night air filled my lungs and I closed my eyes, feeling the peace in the air, and the scent of flowers from the nearby terras blowing in the wind.

I felt eyes on me and they opened to see emerald eyes staring directly into mine. I was slightly taken aback at how close they were. I felt my cheeks burning as I realised Aerrow was just inches away from me. He seemed to be turning a slight pink as well. He backed away and lent me a hand. I smiled and accepted, letting him help me up. Then we slowly walked to the ladder. Aerrow went down first, then I started climbing down, but when I was halfway, Aerrow just grabbed my waist pulling me down so he could carry me. He placed me down on the ground and we walked to the hall way. We stopped outside his room and he turned to face me.

"Good night" I said to him. I slowly turned to my room and waved to him as I walked into my room. He waved goodnight at me, then I walked into my room, making my way to my bed. I changed into my PJ's and then went to sleep after doing my other chores before going to bed.

When I woke that morning, I received one hell of a surprise. I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of chirping and screeches. As soon as my eyes were open they came into contact with big yellow eyes and a pink head. It looked like Radarr but was a different colour, and sounded a bit different. I was so surprised by this I let out a scream and grabbed my pillow, throwing it at the little monster. The little monster screamed as I did and ducked behind the bed, trying to escape the incoming pillow. But unfortunately the little critter wasn't fast enough and was hit, being sent flying into the wall.

I slowly got out of bed and grabbed one of the clothe hangers and swung it over by shoulder like a bat and slowly walked over to where the pillow lay. The pillow suddenly went flying and I saw the little critter chirp with stars flying around it's little head. I raised an eye brow.

"Radarr? Did you get into the pink paint of the hanger bay? And did you swallow something that's affected your voice? How did you get in here anyway? I could of sworn I locked the door. Radarr?" I asked it. It looked at me funnily when I called it Radarr.

The door then opened and I saw Aerrow and Radarr there. I gasped, then looked from Radarr to the critter, then back at Radarr again. I raised a brow.

"Okay, if that's Radarr, then who is this?" I asked pointing at the little critter. It chirped in reply. Aerrow gasped when he saw the little thing, then looked at Radarr, who walked over to it, then they started chirping together. Radarr suddenly growled and pinned me down on the bed, making Aerrow gasp.

I gasped in fear as Radarr started scolding me with chirps and screeches. I started panting in fright and I felt sweat start pouring down my face.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! I obviously did something wrong! And I'm sorry!! Please! Don't hurt me!" I yelled back at Radarr pleadingly. Something seemed to snap into Aerrow and he suddenly ran forward, grabbing Radarr, trying to pull him off.

"Radarr! Cyclone is a member of this team, and we do not treat team members this way! Get off of her right now! That's an order!" he yelled at Radarr, who couldn't refuse an order and jumped off of me and onto Aerrow. I sat on my bed, shaking slightly. The little pink critter jumped onto the bed and curled into my lap. I smiled and patted it on the head. It started purring and I found out I jumped to conclusions too soon. This little fella wasn't my enemy, it just wanted to be my friend.

Radarr then jumped out of the room and dashed back in with a rusty old spanner. He handed it to my new friend, and they accepted it, giving Radarr a peck on the cheek. Radarr then smiled goofily and fell off the bed. That suddenly made something click in my head. This little creature was a girl version of Radarr. I chuckled and she looked at me. Aerrow cracked up laughing as his friend sat up with stars dancing around his head. I looked at my new friend and she gave me a pleading look. I smiled like she was a new born baby and gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry, you're staying with us. We won't let those mean, nasty Cyclonians get their hands on you. I can promise you that!" I said to her, making her hug me back. Aerrow smiled and sat next to me. I looked up from my new friend to look at Aerrow. I only just got to take a good look at what he was wearing. He was wearing dark blue long pants and wasn't wearing a top. That kinda made a small blush creep over my face, Aerrow without a shirt on. I looked back at my new friend.

"How would you like to be called Fi-Fi?" I asked her. She looked at me and chirped happily in reply. I smiled and she climbed onto my back as I made my way to the kitchen for breakfast, with Aerrow and a way too happy Radarr behind us.

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone else already there and staring at us.

"he he, who's that Cyclone?" asked Piper. I smiled at Fi-Fi.

"This is my new team mate, Fi-Fi. Say hi Fi-Fi!" is answered. Fi-Fi chirped hello to everyone.

"How did you find her?" asked Finn.

I chuckled and said, "I woke to find her on my bed." I heard Stork have one of his paranoia talks to himself about her having mind worms and how we were all doomed. I chuckled to myself and sat to have breakfast.

After breakfast I sat up on the balcony with my new comrade. She seemed to like it up on the balcony. I suddenly heard the sirens go off downstairs and I rushed to the ladder.

"What's going on?!" I yelled down there.

"Enemy air ship! Approaching fast! Too fast!" yelled Stork. I heard a screeched and looked at my pal, then where she was pointing to see none other, then the Dark Ace, on his sky ride, laughing down at me. I gasped and made my staff appear in front of me. Dark Ace jumped down from his sky ride onto the balcony. He pulled out his sword. It started gaining an electric red. I gasped as he fired at me.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

"There's a fight above us! My crystal energizer is going off the scales!!! One is a fire bolt crystal and the other is a, wait a minute, a crystal that's not supposed to exist!!" yelled Piper. I looked at her, shocked at that last part of her sentence. I gasped as Cyclone suddenly came to mind. I remember that crystal in her staff she had brought out and had managed to thrash Ravess with. One shot and Ravess was out.

"It's Cyclone's crystal in her staff! It must be a rare powerful crystal only found from Terra Tankus!! " I yelled to Piper.

"Uh, Aerrow? We kinda have a problem!" said Stork. I turned to look at him.

"The fight can be seen from here, and it's tearing the Condor apart!" said Stork. I came to look at the window and gasped, seeing Cyclone fighting, none other than the Dark Ace!! My eyes went wide in fear.

(Cyclone's P.O.V)

Dark Ace fired at me and I was hit. I screamed as the pain shot through my body, making me fly over the rail, and onto the hanger bay. But I fell on my head. I slowly straightened myself up, still lying on the hanger, clutching my head in my hands. I groaned in pain as Dark Ace jumped off with ease. I sat up, still griping my staff in my hands.

When the Dark Ace was close enough, I rushed forward, balancing on my hands, reached my legs forward, wrapped my knees around his neck, then pushed myself backwards and slammed him into the hard metal.

I stood up and pointed the staff at him, letting the crystal energy charge so I could attack him. He had a look of fear in his eyes. I felt my eyes soften, even though he had tried to kill me, I couldn't bring myself to kill him, it just wasn't who I was. I lowered the staff and looked at him, wondering what his next move was going to be.

He slowly stood, wobbling on his feet. He charged his sword quickly and fired at my staff. As the blast hit the staff it went flying out of my hand and into the bay where the skimmers were. Dark Ace slowly walked closer to me. I gasped, my eyes wide in fear. He fired again and I screamed in agony. I went flying backwards, landing hard on the ground. I turned onto my stomach, reaching for my staff. I closed my eyes and focused.

Dark Ace slowly walked towards me, sword ready to strike me.

"Why are you trying to get your staff, it's too far away, I want you to look at me when I kill you!" he said to me.

Suddenly I started glowing a pink/purple. My staff also glowed the same colour. It then jumped off the ground. The Dark Ace was so shocked he didn't even notice me come at him till it was too late, I punched him square in the jaw. He went flying backwards as my staff flew to my outstretched hand.

I held my staff out protectively as he tried to strike me with is sword. I growled as he tried to hit me, time after time. I then knocked his sword out of the way just for a second, and I used that second to my advantage. I swung my staff at him, knocking his sword out of his hand. He growled at me. I gave him my meanest look.

Suddenly he dashed backwards and grabbed his sword. I knelt down just as he fired. I jumped up, flipping several times, before kicking his sword. It flew off of the edge and he jumped after it. I then rushed to the edge, turned to look at Fi-Fi, then jumped off of the edge.

I held my staff, then fired at his sword, sending it further away from him. He turned to look at me and growled. I smirked back at him, then turned myself around so I wasn't going head first anymore. I was then caught by a skimmer, driven by Fi-Fi. She chirped at me and I smiled back at her. We landed back on the ship, where we were greeted by the gang. We received hugs and everything.

Aerrow smiled at me, and I smiled back at him.


	6. Party Invasion

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 6

Party Invasion

I sat in my bed, patting my co-pilot and she purred in her sleep beside me. I smiled at her sleeping figure and seemed to smile back at me. I turned to look at the clock in my room, it read 3:06am.

I hadn't been able to sleep tonight, not a wink. Instead, I just watched my little friend sleep instead. She didn't seem to have a problem sleeping at all.

Eventually, I got fed up with my situation and got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, avoiding Stork's traps that he had set on the Condor. Once I got to the bathroom I turned on the shower and washed myself in the nice hot water.

Once I was done, I dried myself off and got changed into a nice pink top and blue pants. I walked out of the shower, trying t get rid of the drips in my hair. I walked to the main room and checked on our course.

Suddenly the alarms went off and I checked the periscope, looking for Cyclonians. Aerrow suddenly ran inside the main room, and seemed to gasp at me, already dressed and looking through the periscope.

I couldn't see anything at all. I checked in front, behind, below, on top, and around the sides. There was nothing, zit.

"Anything Cyclone?" asked Aerrow. I looked at him, then shook my head.

"We got a transmission from the Sky Council!" yelled Piper from the other side of the room.

Once Piper had finished talking to the Sky Council she turned to look at us and said, "Cyclonia is hosting a little party and they want us to investigate. We'll need disguises and Cyclone and I will need to make some new outfits an stuff. This is disco-party, meaning Finn will fit right in. We need to act like Finn for this mission." I sighed, this was going to be hard.

Once Piper and I had gotten the guys into party outfits, we worked on our party dresses. Piper put a blindfold over my eyes, then started working on my dress. When she was done, I did the same to her.

Then Piper gave the boys their chroma crystal and led me to the bathroom, where we dyed each others hair. My hair went from dark purple to bright blonde, and Piper's went from midnight blue to bronze red.

Then we got into our dresses. Piper was in a pink short shiny dress with pink high heels. Mine was a sparkly blue, knee high dress with blue high heels. When Piper and I entered the hall way, I saw she had pink eye shadow on and red lipstick. I had blue eye shadow on with dark pink lipstick on. We entered the main room and the boys jaws dropped to the floor. I smiled and felt my cheeks going pink, lucky for me, I had blush on, making it hard to notice.

Aerrow was wearing a silver and blue party outfit and had bright blue hair. Finn's hair was bright red, like Aerrow's used to be and he was wearing a black party outfit. Junko's hair was black and he was wearing black and red on his party outfit. Stork wasn't coming, he had to stay at the Condor in case of trouble. And Radarr was disguised, with his fur being brown. My little buddy had to stay behind, keep Stork company.

"Right! We need names!" said Finn, snapping the boys out of their trance. I looked at Finn, that was about the smartest thing he'd ever said.

"hmm, Cyclone can be Rachael, I'll be Rose, Aerrow can be Adrian, Finn can be Fred and Junko can be Bob." said Piper. I smiled at her, liking the names. She smiled at me.

We were on our skimmers, which were being disguised as well, heading over to the party. We landed, then walked into the party. Fred was having the time of his life. He ran right to the centre of the party and started dancing with all the girls there. Rose and I gave each other funny looks.

"Fred, remember, keep your eye on one of the following! Dark Ace, Cyclonis, Snipe, Ravess or Repton. We get one each." said Rose through the little speaker on her ear.

We decided to split up and I was leaning back against the wall, watching everyone dance. I had guys hitting on me, all the time.

"I got my eye on Snipe" said Adrian through the little speaker.

"Ravess is my target" said Fred.

"Cyclonis" said Rose.

"Snipe" said Bob.

"What about you Rachael?" asked Adrian. I looked around then spotted him.

"Dark Ace" I hissed into the speaker. The Dark Ace turned to walk towards the balcony. I crept against the wall, trying the listen. The Dark Ace just seemed to be watching the view.

Drastic times call for drastic measures, I sighed and walked out to balcony to join Dark Ace.

"Wow, that's some party going on in there." I said to him. He turned to look at me, and a huge grin crept along his face. Ok, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He turned to look at me and I noticed he wasn't in his uniform, he was in a party outfit as well. I walked to the edge and the wind blew my hair. Did I mention Rose had curled my hair, I did the same for hers too.

Dark Ace turned to look at where I was looking.

"You know, I always enjoy looking at the stars" he said to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Me too" I said. He smiled back at me.

"As you probably already know, I'm the Dark Ace. You are?" he asked me.

"I'm Rachael, nice to meet you." I said to him in the most cheerful voice I could imitate. My god, I was flirting with the guy that had tried to kill me yesterday. What was wrong with me?! He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the crowd in the party.

"Can you sing?" he asked me. I raised a brow.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him. He led me to the back of the stage in the centre of the party. The currently had someone singing.

"This is Rachael, maybe she can give your singer the rest she needs." said the Dark Ace to a tall man in black. All I could see of him were deep blue eyes, sort of like Finn's but darker.

"We'll see." he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me away. Dark Ace mouthed, 'I'll be watching' I gulped, what had I gotten myself into.

I was on stage, getting ready to sing. The band started to play and I saw Dark Ace had kept his word and was on the dance floor, watching me, waiting to hear me sing. I took a deep breath, then started…

After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end I want to thank you

Because you made me that much stronger

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing the victim now

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

Uh, no more, oh no, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I

I ain't gonna stop

There is no turning back

I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget,

Though I, I remember,

I remember,

I remember x2

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

(After)

The crowd then went wild and Dark Ace had the biggest grin on his face, I gulped silently. Dark Ace led me back to the balcony and we started talking again.

Then he took me to the dance floor and kinda forced me to slow dance with him.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "You thought you had me like a dog on a leash, but really, I've been leading you the whole time, Cyclonisius!!" I turned to look at him, eyes wide in panic and fear, my blood frozen, as cold as ice. He cackled maniacally. I was so dead…


	7. Party Invasion part 2

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 7

Party Invasion part 2

I backed away from Dark Ace, fear clearly showing on my face. Dark Ace's laughing caught the attention of everyone in the room, even master Cyclonis, my sister, was looking at Dark Ace.

Dark Ace stopped laughing and grabbed my wrist, then lifted my arm for everyone to see. I gulped.

"Guys, I'm busted!" I whispered into the microphone.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

"Guys, I'm busted!" said Cyclone through her microphone. I gasped, Cyclone was busted!? How? even I didn't recognise her with her new look, how had Dark Ace figured it out?!

I heard Dark Ace laughing again and I ran over to the rail to see what was going on, forgetting about Snipe, too worried about Cyclone to focus on my job. I saw Piper watching Cyclonis and manage to see what was going on with Cyclone too. Junko was in my position, he didn't know wether to watch Repton or watch Cyclone. Finn did what I think Finn does best. He forgot all about Ravess and was watching Cyclone.

Dark Ace threw Cyclone to the ground and I felt fury build in my veins.

"Watch everyone, as I force Cyclonisius to tell us where the Storm Hawks are!!" said Dark Ace. If Cyclone refused to tell him I was getting a plan organised to get her out, but we might get hurt as well in the process.

Dark Ace grabbed her by her curly blonde hair and I gasped as she screamed. I growled in fury.

"Now, where are the Storm Hawks?!" hissed Dark Ace. Cyclone opened her amethyst eyes and I saw there were tears of pain there.

"What makes you think I'll tell you!!?" she hissed back. Dark Ace growled in fury, then punched her in the face.

"Now, tell me, where are the Storm Hawks?!" he hissed back. I growled as she opened her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I…don't…know!!" she hissed back. Dark Ace threw her to the ground, accepting her answer.

"Be on the look out for anyone familiar to the Storm Hawks! They're here in disguise!" he said to everyone. Suddenly Finn, Junko and I were picked up by three people behind us. I turned to see who it was, Snipe had me by the back of my shirt, Ravess had hold of Finn and Repton had hold of Junko. They threw us to where Cyclone was.

I crawled over to her, and saw she was upset. I looked into her eyes and saw the pain.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head, then burst into tears. She suddenly rushed forward at me and hugged me. I hugged her back, comforting her. Finn and Junko appeared behind us and helped me comfort Cyclone.

"You can join her in the dungeon once I'm done asking her a few questions!" said Dark Ace. My eyes narrowed, I wouldn't let him take Cyclone, she was too important to us to fall into his hands. She was too important to the world to fall into Cyclonis' hands. My hold on Cyclone tightened. Dark Ace saw and laughed.

"Oh, I see. Aerrow and Cyclonisius, sitting in a tree." he said, making me growled. Cyclone's grip on my shirt tightened and I saw her frightened eyes looking up at my emerald eyes. They were looking for help, they were looking for someone to keep them safe, away from evil, away from Dark Ace. Maybe I am falling for Cyclone, who knows?! But I wasn't letting Dark Ace get his hands on her, that was for sure.

He bent down to grab Cyclone and I pushed her towards Junko so he could protect her. I shot in front of his hand and punched him in the face.

"I thought that growl would have been a warning sign for you. Guess you're too dumb to even figure that out?" I said mockingly to him. He roared in fury and leered forward, attempting to strike. I dodged.

(Cyclone's P.O.V)

Aerrow had pushed me out of the road towards Junko, who was now hovering over my back to protect me. I felt so useless. What was so important about me that they were risking their lives to protect me from Cyclonia.

Suddenly I heard my sister's cries of fury from the top ledge. Piper and Cyclonis fell over the rail and landed on the dance floor. Dark Ace and Aerrow stopped fighting to see this battle. Everyone stopped fighting to see the outcome of this battle.

Piper low kicked Cyclonis, tripping her over. I stood and Junko put his giant hands over my shoulders, still protecting me. I gasped Cyclonis kicked Piper in the stomach, sending her flying towards me. She slowly got up and Cyclonis fired her staff at Piper, who dodged and now the blast was coming towards me!

I gasped everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The blast was nearing, inch by inch. Junko pulled me by my shoulders, to where Finn was and the blast zipped right past my nose, grazing it slightly. That was a close one. I was now in the corner with Finn and Junko, while they stood around me, protecting me from Cyclonian talons that were trying to get past.

Think Cyclone! Think! Suddenly an idea came to mind. I rose slowly, my eyes closed. I started glowing a pink/purple and my staff appeared. My hair went back t it's normal state and my dress grew, it went to my feet and my eye shadow turned pink. My dress gained sleeves and turned pink/purple and my hair grew past my waist. I opened my eyes and they were glowing a pinky colour. My actual eyes, not the full eye, just the part with the pupil. My hair started rising off of the ground and I opened my mouth to speak.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!!!" My voice bellowed right through the hall way, sounding like a giant had spoken it. I started levitating and flew over Junko and Finn, who were now in shock. I was now hovering in the middle of the dance floor, Cyclonis and Piper had stopped fighting, and Aerrow and Dark Ace had stopped fighting ages ago. Every talon was now looking at me in shock and surprise.

"I am the princess of Terra Tankus and under my command I demand you stop fighting, immediately!!" I yelled.

"We don't follow your orders, dear sister! We follow my orders!" Cyclonis said and fired her staff at me. I turned to look at her, and held my hand out, the blast stopped in mid flight and flew right back at Cyclonis, hitting her in the stomach.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Fine! We won't fight anymore! But that will all change when you loose power, Cyclonisius! Take this!" she said back at me, and held a green crystal out. It glowed and I felt myself loosing power. I grunted, trying to keep my power levels up, but they slipped down and my glow stopped, making me fall to the ground. I landed on my hands and knees, gasping for breath. Cyclonis smirked. My dress turned into a pair of pants and a top and my hair shrunk back to normal length. Suddenly Aerrow had hold of my arms and was trying to help me up. I took his help and we rushed over to our skimmers. I wasn't fit to drive so I hopped on Aerrow's skimmer with him. We took off and flew back to the Condor, but the talons were after us.

"Thanks for that little distraction there Cyclone!" yelled Piper over the roar of the wind.

"Yeah, you gave us the lucky break we needed!" said Junko and Finn gave me a thumbs up.

"But what happened when Cyclonis pulled out that crystal?" asked Aerrow.

"It drained my energy, the more energy I have, the stronger my glowing aura becomes. I had to focus all my strength the to that. But that crystal drained it and because I had no energy, I fell. I'm still trying to build enough energy to even think straight." I answered. Suddenly a red shot of electricity hit Aerrow's skimmer and we suddenly started falling. The engine caught fire and Aerrow grabbed me, ready to jump.

"We won't survive the fall, even if we do jump!" I yelled to him.

"Don't know unless we try!" said Aerrow and he jumped. I screamed as I clung to him. We were falling, down to our doom.

Suddenly I felt a shot of pain in my head and chest. I screamed as light suddenly burst out of my forehead and Aerrow had to cover his eyes because of the light. We were both out cold, and we were both falling… down, down, down, to our doom.

SORRY ABOUT THAT CLIFF HANGER!! I KNOW IT KINDA SUCKS!! PLEASE!! COMMENT, RATE IF POSSIBLE AND REVIEW!!

I love to know how I can improve and what you're thinking of it so far! Please, R&R!!


	8. Chosen Princess

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 8

Chosen Princess

(Finn's P.O.V)

We all watched helplessly as Aerrow and Cyclone jumped from the skimmer, gripping onto each other for dear life. Cyclone screamed in fear, then she screamed in agony, but she hadn't hit the ground yet. Suddenly light engulfed us all and we had to shield our eyes.

When we opened our eyes, they were gone!

"Aerrow!! Cyclone!!" I called but Piper signalled us to go on board the Condor. I followed her orders and we landed, then Stork drove us away, trying to lead the Cyclonians away from where Aerrow and Cyclone had fallen. Radarr and Fi-Fi had seen the entire thing and were crying their hearts out. Radarr was comforting his female friend.

If they had died, they were in a better place now, weren't they? And what was that light all about? And Cyclone screaming in pain? Once we had led the Cyclonians far away they gave up and returned to Cyclonia.

Piper suddenly slammed a book on the table then flipped through the pages madly.

"Do you look for the answer to everything in a book?!" I asked her, rather annoyed that we weren't going out there to look for Aerrow and Cyclone, who could be in their dying moments at this very time.

Piper gave me a glare and read aloud, "According to this, princesses or princes of Terra Tankus go through a stage that gives them unbelievable power. It's called the choosing time. An heir to the throne starts this with a burst of light through the forehead and then they gain the Terra Tankus logo on their forehead. That mark gives them their new power, and they wear that mark till they die or until they step down."

"So that means… Cyclone is next in line for the throne, not Cyclonis? Weird, Cyclonis is older though! How does that work? I thought it was related to age." said Junko.

"It also works through fate, destiny chose Cyclone to be the queen for a reason, which I bet had something to do with the battle at Terra Tankus, and Master Cyclonis fusing with her sister. It must of chose her because the other heir would turn evil, yet she stayed pure. That must be why!" said Piper.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

I woke in a dark place I didn't recognise. I sat up and saw it was a cave. I looked around, no one was there. I then looked t the exit to see a girl, with long purple hair, blue rolled up shorts, bare feet and a red top. She was kneeling over what looked like a berry bush. I slowly got up and walked over to her.

(Cyclone's P.O.V)

"What's that you're picking?" asked a familiar voice. I giggled.

"See for yourself." I answered. I heard the voice giggle and join me on the floor, looking at the neat pile of berries I had made. I turned to look at the emerald, loving, caring eyes that had their gaze focused on me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me, then frowned.

I raised a brow and asked, "What?"

"Remember what happened when we fell? You started screaming in pain and light burst from your forehead. It knocked us both out as we fell. At least I think it knocked both of us out. I woke up in that cave so did you get knocked out or not?" he asked me.

I frowned and sighed, saying, "No, I wasn't knocked out. We fell onto some sort of squishy plant that saved us both. I managed to drag you over to this cave for shelter."

"Then what's this?" asked Aerrow as he pointed a finger at my forehead. I raised a brow, really confused.

"What's what?" I asked him. Aerrow stood and extended his hand towards me, which I accepted. He still had hold of my hand and led me through the bush. We came to a river. Aerrow pointed to the river and I walked slowly towards it, Aerrow not far behind me. I knelt down to look at my reflection and pulled my hair in front of my face, out of the way. I gasped as I saw the bird marking on my forehead. I recognised it, I had seen it on my father's forehead in one of my memories. My mother also had that mark too. It marked the heir to the throne of Terra Tankus.

Aerrow knelt beside me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, his head next to mine, as we stared at our reflection for what seemed hours.

Then suddenly our reflections rippled and a scene appeared in the water. We knelt closer to the water to see what it was.

Suddenly I felt myself falling towards the water, and so was Aerrow. His grip on me tightened and we fell into the water, but instead of feeling wet, we were falling in the sky!!

Aerrow looked at me, and I looked at him. What the heck was going on? We started hovering till we landed gently on the ground. We were in what looked like a jail cell. It was dark, but I could just make out some people standing in the distance of the cell.

I gasped as I recognised them. It was Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, Fi-Fi and Radarr. Aerrow seemed to have realised this too and ran to them, pulling me behind him.

"Guys! What happened? How did you get here?" he asked them but they didn't respond, in fact, they looked like they were far off somewhere.

Aerrow was about to hold one of them to get them to listen to him when I stopped him. He looked at me and I shook my head,

"Aerrow, I know how much you want answers, but I don't think they can see or hear us. We don't exist in this time, at least, not in this form." I said to him. He sighed, accepting that I was right. The door opened to reveal Cyclonis. I motioned for Aerrow to follow me as we walked through the metal bars, which crept Aerrow out a bit.

We walked through the walls until we came to a room where I gasped, stopping in my tracks. I saw Aerrow lying on the ground, covered in blood and not moving. And nearby, I saw me, lying on the ground but my head had smashed into a window or some form of glass wall, broken it and now my head was hanging over the edge of the glass, blood covering all over me. I looked at Aerrow, and he looked terrified.

Suddenly everything went white and we were greeted by someone with dark purple, long hair that went to her feet. She was wearing a light blue dress that went past her toes. She seemed to hover in mid air. Her eyes slowly opened to amethyst eyes. I gasped, recognising her. I slowly walked away from Aerrow, closer to the person.

"Mother?" I asked. Aerrow gasped and ran over to join me because he was really freaked and didn't want to be left by himself.

"Yes, my dear daughter. What you saw just then was the future. I wish to change that, and I wish to help you save your sister. My dear, your name is not really Cyclonisius, It's Mirabella. And Cyclonis' real name is Zayna. They both mean incredible beauty. If you ever need me, be sure to think of me, and I will be there. Good luck, Mirabella." she said to me, slowly fading away. Aerrow was holding me protectively as we started falling from the sky again, then into the river we were once in, getting completely soaked. Aerrow got out, then grabbed my hands, pulling me out as well. I started shivering and Aerrow wrapped his wet arms around me to try to warm me up. We got up and started walking back to the cave.

Once we got there, we saw the Condor over the little cliff that made the cave. Aerrow suddenly started waving his hands madly, trying to catch their attention. But it seemed to be failing. I frowned and raised a hand. It started glowing. Aerrow looked at me in shock. A beam of yellow burst from my hand, hitting the Condor, engulfing the mirror in light.

"What are you doing? Are you attacking them?" asked a frightened Aerrow. I shook my head.

"No, I'm producing a beam of light to catch their attention. Don't worry, it's harmless. It's like a beam of light from the sun." I said t him reassuringly. The Condor then started pulling in and Piper looked out of the window, she turned around saying something, then the hatch opened and Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr, Fi-Fi and Piper ran out, cheering in delight at having found us safe and unharmed. We walked over to them, then Finn frowned, raising a brow.

"Why are you two soaking wet?" he asked. I looked at Aerrow, who grinned.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." I answered. Finn was even more confused.

"So Cyclone, how did you like being alone with Aerrow, huh?" asked Piper, wanting all the details.

"First of all Piper, I found out my name isn't even Cyclonisius, it's Mirabella. And Cyclonis' real name is Zayna. They both mean beauty. Second of all, we didn' even spend much time talking, we were shown the future from the spirit of my mother. She explained it and she wants to help us stop that future from ever coming around. Don't believe me? Ask Aerrow, he'll tell you exactly the same thing." I aid to her. Piper then went and asked Aerrow, he said the exact same thing.

Junko walked over to me and said, "So, you've been chosen to become queen of Terra Tankus, huh? Cool! I love princesses. They're so beautiful. Are you going to make us all nobles or some sort of royalty?" I giggled.

"Maybe, if you guys want to. But first I have to restore my kingdom and restore my people. I also have to restore Terra Tankus, remember? It was destroyed by Cyclonia." I said to him. He nodded, remembering.

Me? The chosen princess of Terra Tankus? Why me? Why now? Why was I chosen when I was gong to die?


	9. Dreamland

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 9

Dreamland

(Mirabella's P.O.V)

I was walking through the Condor when suddenly everything went black. A portal appeared behind me and I was instantly sucked through it. I screamed as I fell, down to my certain death. Way to go mum, try to save me from my death which was like three months away and end up getting me killed less than a day after your visit.

Suddenly I was floating in mid air. I looked around, trying to figure where I was. It looked like a mansion. Everything was so fine about this place that I couldn't help myself. I had to stare at how beautiful it was.

Suddenly I heard a baby's cry. I ran through the corridor and entered a beautifully built room, filled with stuffed toy and two cots, in the middle of the room. Suddenly a lady walked right through me. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a light blue gown. She rushed to the cots and started talking to the babies. I walked beside her and peered into the cots. I Gasped, there were two babies, one dressed in yellow and the other in pink.

The woman whispered, "Shh, it's ok Mirabella and Zayna. It's ok, my children." I gasped, that was me and my sister and the woman was our mother. I was living out my memories.

The scenery changed and I was standing in a field of flowers, and two little girls were chasing each other in the field. One had dark purple hair tied back in a ponytail and the other one's hair was too short to tie up. They both had amethyst eyes and were wearing beautiful clothes. They were me and my sister, once again.

"Mirabella, Zayna, be careful dears!" said a male voice. I turned my head to see a man, wearing elegant clothes, with dark purple hair and amethyst eyes staring at the twins. They nodded. That man was our father.

I was overwhelmed with sadness after that. I didn't know why I was so sad, I couldn't remember.

The next scene was me and my sister, in the palace, holding a huge festival, inviting everyone, because there was no such thing as rich and poor on Terra Tankus. Everyone wore party clothes and was dancing around laughing. Me and my sister were holding hands making a circle, and twirling around trying to see who got dizziest first. Then an older boy with the same coloured hair and eyes walked up to us, and we let him in the circle the minute he showed up.

That was our brother, Raymus. I smiled as the memories of him started returning. Our mother and father stood tall and proud of our loving Terra. I suddenly remembered what festival this was, the Rose festival because our terra specialised in roses.

The scene changed again and we were about 3 years older than the previous scene. My sister and I were about 12 and Raymus was about 15. He was still goofy and big smiles. We were having our family portrait taken and we were all wearing our crowns and best outfits.

Once the picture was taken everything seemed to fast forward and it was the end of that day. Zayna, Raymus and I were outside playing and mother and father were watching us about a few metres away. Suddenly gunfire could be heard and mother dashed forward, grabbing Zayna, Raymus and me, knocking us down and getting shot by the bullets herself. Zayna, Raymus and I screamed in panic and our father ordered the guards to find the criminals who shot mother. Then he ran to us and helped us up, making sure we were ok, then looked at mother, tears welling up in his eyes. Mother was dead. She had been murdered.

The next scene was mother's funeral. Father didn't have that lively glow in his eyes, and I remembered he'd been like that since mother was murdered. The grave was being lowered and Zayna and myself were crying. Raymus was holding our shoulders trying to comfort his little sisters, and his goofy grins and smiles were gone. We'd lost our mother, and she was so precious to us.

The next scene was when the roses started dying because father wasn't doing anything. Raymus had left the terra to do some business in Atmos, and Zayna and I were getting worried. The country was suffering, and father wasn't doing anything about it.

Zayna and I confronted father about this but he just yelled at us, making me and Zayna leave his room immediately. I grabbed Zayna's hand and we ran our of the palace and towards a little country hut about 5 miles away. We didn't run all of the way, that was just impossible for 12 year olds to run.

When we got there, Zayna asked me what we were doing here. I answered that she was meeting a friend of mine. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a red spiky haired male, about 12, with emerald eyes and a goofy grin. I gasped, that was Aerrow!! But how?! When!? Where?! Why?! The reason Aerrow had no home terra was because terra Tankus was his home terra and terra Tankus had been destroyed. Obviously he had left before the war and found refuge with Piper and Finn. But we were actually friends as little kids?! I knew I was going to have some surprises, but this I did not expect!

He let us in and we chat around in his little home, his father no where to be seen because Aerrow didn't know who his father was. His memories of his father were far off in his mind, unable to be reached. Then the scene fast forward to a couple hours later when some guards appeared and snatched me and Zayna away and took Aerrow to custody.

The next scene was Aerrow getting beat up by the guards right in front of me and Zayna. I ran forward and jumped in front of one of the attacks and I got hit. I stopped them from beating up Aerrow but I was down on the ground and Aerrow was helping me up weakly. Zayna commanded them to stop and leave the room. Once they were out it looked like I was telling Aerrow what was going to happen to him. Aerrow seemed ready for it, but I seemed hesitant. I stood and walked to Zayna, whispering something to her. She seemed shocked and tried refusing but I gave her my usual puppy eyes and she couldn't refuse. I walked to Aerrow, helped him stand up, while my sister grabbed two long cloaks and what looked like a dummy. She placed a cloak over the dummy and put it where Aerrow had been and helped me put another one over Aerrow, hiding him. Zayna opened the door and we all walked out of the dungeon and out of the palace. I said goodbye to my sister and Aerrow and I walked out into the wild bush that had grown because of father's ignorance.

Aerrow and I managed to dodge obstacle after obstacle that came by us. Now we were at the end of the road. Aerrow and I looked over the edge of the terra. There wasn't anything down there but clouds and what looked like lava but it was thousands of feet down. We suddenly heard wild dogs and I helped Aerrow into a cave, then I seeled it to reveal just an opening, so we could breath. The we found light at the end of the cave. We ran through it and found it opened to the other side of the terra. Aerrow grinned at me and I smiled. We found some cloths and fur. Aerrow looked at me and I caught on with what he was thinking, then I smirked back at him. We grabbed the material and made some Tarzan and Jane outfits. We came out from behind out individual rocks that we had used for privacy and showed off our outfit to one another.

We left behind out old clothes and I undid my hair letting it fall free behind me. Aerrow looked up and saw some vines. He looked at me and I glared at him. He grabbed me by my wrist and jumped up the vine, which wasn't a very high jump, and started swinging from vine to vine. I cracked up laughing and started enjoying myself. I wrapped one of my hands over his shoulder, supporting my weight, and let the other arm fall free in the night air.

Aerrow seemed to be enjoying himself too. We were both laughing and making gorilla noises. When we were both tired we made a little nest up in a tall tree that we found. And notice how I said nest? Aerrow fell asleep first and I slept cuddled up to him. When morning came we heard shouts and people yelling. Aerrow and I looked at each other worried. Had they found us? What if they did? What would they do to us? What would they do to Aerrow? Aerrow seemed to read what I was thinking and he grabbed me, then grabbed a vine, swinging off of the shelter and we were in the air once again. I cracked up laughing as the air filled my face.

Suddenly Aerrow landed, we had run out of forest and the guards were coming from behind! Aerrow looked panicked and I was just down right terrified. Suddenly a guard started shooting and I saw Aerrow grunt in pain and fall down to the ground, drops of red started spraying as he fell. I screamed and knelt beside him. This incident was too much like with my mother. The guards appeared and one of them aimed a gun at Aerrow's head.

I yelled for him to stop and that Aerrow was already down and he needed to go to the hospital quickly.

Once Aerrow was in the hospital I went to visit him. He woke up and asked who I was, he didn't even know who he was. I decided that because of that, Aerrow should leave the terra. I had a feeling he would be safer away from Terra Tankus.

As if on cue, the war with Cyclonia started about three days after Aerrow's departure.

Suddenly I heard little chirps. They sounded like Radarr or Fi-Fi. Suddenly I was sucked through another portal and my eyes burst open to reveal Fi-Fi, who was know excited, Radarr, who was staring at me weirdly, Piper, who was standing nearby my bed holding some crystals that were showing the room in a sort of projection. And Aerrow who was sitting on the side of my bed with his hand on my shoulder, worried like hell. I slowly sat up and rubbed the side of my head.

"Ow, what… what happened?" I asked them.

"You were reliving your lost memories. Hope you don't mind, I hooked up the crystals to show us what you were seeing." said Piper. I shook my head in reply. I suddenly remembered about Aerrow, I looked at him, worry clear on my face. His expression was one of total disbelief.

"It's ok, I know. We were friends when we were kids. I got shot when you tried to help me escape and I lost my memory when I awoke. I saw it all in the projection." said Aerrow. I hugged his shoulders in a supportive way. He lifted an arm and rested it on my arm. He was busy looking at his feet. I sighed and rested my head on his chin. This was going to take some getting used to.

CAN ANYONE PLEASE REVIEW OR RATE OR COMMENT!!?? AND CAN ANYONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF WHAT CAN HAPPEN NOW THAT I'VE ADDED A FEW TWISTS?!?!

PEACE OUT!


	10. Bad Luck

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 10

Bad Luck

(Mirabella's P.O.V)

I woke up one morning and crawled up to look at the window to look outside. The sun was just rising and the clouds were covered with touches of orange and pink. I sighed at it's beauty as Fi-Fi crawled up my shoulder, chirping as she arrived at my head. I scratched her head behind her ears and she purred. I slowly got off of my bed making sure Fi-Fi didn't fall off and walked out of the room. I had on a short lavender nightie and bare feet. I rubbed my eyes as I entered the kitchen. Piper was just dishing up bacon and eggs.

Stork was mumbling about how it was probably infected and started dissecting the bacon. I giggled as I sat down and started munching on my bacon and eggs. Aerrow wasn't up yet, which wasn't like him. Finn was talking with his mouth full and so was Junko. Radarr and Fi-Fi were munching their food down. Piper was eating her food and obviously hadn't noticed about Aerrow. I stood, too worried to eat and walked out of the kitchen and towards Aerrow's room. I knocked on the door, no answer. I tried to open the door but it

was locked.

I tried to pull the door open but it was seeled shut. I sighed.

"Aerrow!! Open this door please!! Are you okay?!" I yelled. No answer. I was really getting worried now. I walked back to the kitchen.

"Guys, why isn't Aerrow answering? The door's locked, is he even there?" I asked them. They suddenly looked worried and that was answer enough for me. They all jumped off of their chairs and we all rushed to Aerrow's room. Junko knocked on the door. No answer.

"Aerrow, buddy, why won't you answer or let us in?" asked Finn. No reply.

"Junko, open the door please." said Piper. Junko smashed his fists together and then punched down one of the doors down to reveal Aerrow laying on his bed, blood everywhere. I gasped and rushed forward to him.

"Aerrow!! Aerrow no!! Don't be dead! Please no!!" I pleaded as I rushed to him, lifting his head on my lap. Radarr was whimpering in mourn because his best friend was either dying or was dead. Everyone was panicked and rushing to Aerrow. I looked at Aerrow's wrists. They were cut and bleeding heavily. There was a knife on the bed that was also covered in blood too. It looked like Aerrow was trying to commit suicide.

Tears started pouring down my face and I wiped them away, leaving smudges of Aerrow's blood on my face.

I saw his chest slowly rising and falling, but it was very weak, I yelled, "Guys!! He's alive!! But just barely!!" Everyone's faces gained a touch of hope. Suddenly Aerrow stopped moving! I gasped and started crying even louder. Aerrow couldn't be dead!! Who would lead us? Who would keep us in order? Who would replace the person I held dearest to my heart? Yes, I was falling in love with Aerrow. Who would replace him? No one could replace him, he was irreplaceable!

Suddenly I felt a shot of pain in my forehead. I gasped as the mark on my forehead started glowing. Everyone gasped at my suddenly glow. I screamed as the pain grew worse and suddenly light burst out of my forehead. I glowed a bright pink and the glow spread over to Aerrow's body. I grunted in pain, but I managed to open my eyes, which was an improvement from last time. The glow was repairing Aerrow's wounds on his wrists and his chest started rising and falling again. The glow started ceasing and so did the pain.

Aerrow's eye lids slowly opened to reveal his emerald eyes. I sighed in relief and wiped my tears away. I helped Aerrow sit up and he turned to look at me.

"What were you thinking Aerrow?! Cutting your wrists like that!! Are you out of your mind?!!" I yelled at him. He gave me a confused look.

"I didn't cut my wrists. I was just minding my own business when suddenly a knife burst out of the window and got my wrists. By the time I realised it I had lost to much blood and collapsed. I would of called for help but I was too weak to shout." he answered. I sighed in relief and hugged him, almost as tight as what Junko usually hugs. Aerrow was shocked a bit, then started hugging me back. Everyone then started hugging us in a group hug.

Suddenly the alarm went off!! Stork quickly parted from the hug and rushed to the main room. Aerrow quickly jolted upwards and ended up hitting me right in the face. I fell back and he rushed forward realising what had happened. He slowly removed my hand from my face and saw he had given me a black eye. He gasped and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Mirabella!!" he said to me.

"It's ok, it was an accident." I replied and we all quickly rushed to the main room.

"We've got trouble!! There's a squadron of Talons coming along, and they're being led by… Cyclonis herself!!! The Dark Ace is right behind her!!" yelled Stork when we entered the main room.

"Piper!! Think of a plan and fast!! Finn, to the blaster! Junko, you're out with me and Mirabella fighting them out in the air!! Get a move on!!' yelled Aerrow. Piper nodded and rushed to her map and started plotting. Finn rushed to the blaster and got ready to blast the Cyclonians. Junko, Aerrow, Fi-Fi, Radarr and I rushed to our skimmers and we flew off into the battle field. I brought out my staff and the crystal started glowing. Aerrow brought out his swords and Junko started firing his missiles. Cyclonis brought out her staff and Dark Ace brought out his sword and the Talons started firing their lasers. I dodged one but then another hit my skimmer and I screamed as I started falling.

"Mirabella!! Hang on!!" yelled Piper through the radio. The Condor suddenly swooped down and caught me and my skimmer. I suddenly landed head first on the horribly hard metal and I was slipping. I saw Fi-Fi hanging on for dear life to the skimmer as the Condor twisted and turned trying to avoid being hit. I saw some metal rising from the hull of the Condor. I gasped as the wind blew me towards it. I closed my eyes as pain engulfed me. My scream of agony and pain filled the blood shot air.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

I was fighting Cyclonis . She swung her staff at my head but I ducked. Radarr then grabbed a spanner and shoved it in Cyclonis' skimmer, making her unable to turn. Suddenly I heard a scream of agony from someone I never wanted to hear scream like that! I turned around to look at who had screamed so fast I nearly went a full 360. I gasped at what I saw. I piece of sharp metal from the hull had lifted up and Mirabella had been blown forward towards it at a fast speed. The metal had pierced through her leg and had chopped her leg halfway through. Blood was everywhere and Mirabella was in so much pain. I landed my skimmer quickly, forgetting about the battle and rushed to her. She had managed to pull the metal out of her leg but it was still a bloody mess. She looked up at me and I saw the pain in her amethyst eyes.

I bent down and ripped the material off of my arms and made a bandage. I wrapped it around her leg trying to stop the blood escaping. Suddenly Mirabella screamed and I turned to look behind me to see Dark Ace. I grabbed my sword and blocked his sudden attack he had launched. I saw Cyclonis land and walk to Mirabella.

"Stay away from her you ugly witch!!" I threatened. Cyclonis pretended to look hurt then chuckled as she made her way to Mirabella. She bent down to look at her.

(Mirabella's P.O.V)

I looked up at Cyclonis. She smirked and looked down at me. I bet she was laughing at my unfortunate luck. I bet I looked hideous, a black eye and half chopped leg. The pain was killing me but I refused to let it show.

"Well, you're in a bad situation, aren't you dear little sister?" mocked Cyclonis. I glared at her. She extended her hand and suddenly put to my leg and squeezed, hard. I threw back my head and screamed in agony!

Aerrow suddenly turned from his battle and yelled, "Mirabella!! Don't you dare hurt her Cyclonis!! Let her go!!" Cyclonis pretended to look sad then threw her head back laughing maniacally. I glared at her, then swung my good foot at her, kicking her straight in the jaw.

I stood, limping slightly. I growled.

"Just because I can't see good out of one eye and can't walk properly doesn't mean I can't whoop your ass, Zayna!" I yelled at her. She seemed stunned or confused at being called Zayna. I smirked. I took this as my chance. I dashed forward, ignoring the pain in my leg and punched her right in the face. I straightened myself up and bent down, reaching for that piece of metal that had cut me. I grabbed hold of it, then pulled it off of the Condor. I threw it straight at Cyclonis. She gasped and tried to dodge, but it cut her on the leg. She limped to the side.

"Looks like we're now in the same position now, dear sister." I mocked at her. She growled then noticed the symbol on my forehead. Her face screwed into one of rage and jealousy. She dashed at me and I dodged, then kicked her in the back with my bad leg cause I couldn't balance on it. She fell forward. I balanced myself. Suddenly the Condor tilted and Cyclonis and I slipped down. I was about to fall when I grabbed my staff and stabbed it in the Condor and balanced on it. I saw Cyclonis falling.

"Zayna! Give me your hand!!" I yelled at her. She heard and reached up to me. I grabbed her hand and the Condor suddenly went to a full turn on it's side. We were only hanging by a thread.

"Why did you save me?" asked Cyclonis.

"Because, this isn't who you really are, the old master Cyclonis fused with you making you _this and you're my sister. I couldn't see you die!" I answered. She half smiled and I thought maybe just for a second I'd managed to break through to her. Suddenly I heard a creak. I looked up to see my staff slipping out of the Condor. I gasped in panic. Cyclonis looked panicked too. _

_Suddenly my staff slipped and Cyclonis and I screamed as we started falling down to our deaths. I had one trick left but it might not work because I have no idea how in the world it works. I grabbed hold of Cyclonis and closed my eyes, digging deep for hidden power. Suddenly I saw a glow of white._

_My body started glowing and pink light emitted from my forehead as pain filled my system. The glow went to Cyclonis too and we started levitating in mid air. Cyclonis looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. My hair started flying above my head in a hovering motion. Suddenly the Dark Ace pulled over nearby us in his skimmer. I was growing weak._

_I grabbed Cyclonis' wrist and reached her wrist out to Dark Ace who extended his hand and grabbed Cyclonis' wrist then heaved her onto his skimmer. She turned to look at me. I sighed in relief that I hadn't lost my sister. The Condor was back to normal and the Talons had all retreated. Aerrow was on his skimmer and was looking at me, worried. _

_I was so weak my eyes slowly closed and the glow started diminishing. I felt wind blow my hair and face and I felt like I was in heaven. _

"_Bella!!!" yelled Aerrow at the top of his lungs. I slowly opened my eyes to see he had jumped off of his skimmer and was falling after me._

"_Aerrow…" I said weakly. He looked desperate to reach me. He grabbed hold of me and held me tight. He tried to open his glider but it refused to open. _

"_Radarr!!" he yelled up to the skies. I heard an engine approach and saw Radarr and Aerrow's skimmer flying towards us. Aerrow jumped on and hoisted me on as well, then flew us upwards just before we were about to hit the lava of the wastelands. We flew over the top of the clouds and saw Dark Ace and Cyclonis had left._

_We landed and everyone was there cheering for us. Aerrow got off of his skimmer and picked me up bridal style. _

"_Piper, I'm taking her to the infirmary. See if you can fix that wound on her leg." he said to her. I slowly fell asleep in Aerrow's arms, feeling the safest I'd probably ever feel over the next few months. I was going to sleep peacefully for what would probably be the last time, and probably wouldn't be the last time in Aerrow's arms. But I'm not complaining, I was too happy to complain. I'd probably complain in the morning. _


	11. Cyclonian Rampage

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 11

Cyclonian Rampage

(Mirabella's P.O.V)

_5 days later…_

I woke to find myself in the infirmary. I wasn't surprised, I'd woken continuously over the past 5 days since my leg and nearly been chopped off. I prayed to never see the sight of blood again, but that wasn't going to happen if the scene my mother had shown me was going to come true. I sighed and lifted my legs over the edge of the bed. Piper had healed me with a healing stone. Now I was as fit as rain. That was an understatement. All through out those 5 days it had been pouring down rain and the sound of the rain drops dancing in the air could be heard tap dancing on the roof of the Condor. It had been driving just about everyone nuts. I slowly walked out of the infirmary and walked down the corridor. My leg was still a little sore and I couldn't put all my weight on it yet but I could walk and that was a huge improvement. I walked to Finn's room and he was on his bed, his head under his pillow. He groaned in frustration.

"Hey Finn, how are you doing?" I asked in the most gentle voice I could. He removed his head from underneath the pillow.

"Do I look like I'm doing well? This rain is driving me beyond nuts!!" he said. I smiled and sighed. I walked slowly to his bed and sat beside his lying body. His head had been stuffed back underneath the pillow.

"I just want this rain to stop! It's like an omen, no matter where we go, this rain keeps following us. I can't take it anymore!!" he yelled from underneath the pillow. His voice was muffled a lot so my ears weren't effected by his sudden yelling. I placed a hand gently on his shoulder and patted his back. I slowly got up and walked out of his room.

I walked to Piper's room and saw her working on some crystal experiments. I walked over to her and stood nearby her desk.

"Hey Piper, how ya going?!" I asked in a cheerful voice. She lifted her goggles and looked at me.

"Good, just I wish this rain would stop so I can concentrate properly." she answered in a rather down voice. My face fell and I patted her on the back.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later!" I said to raise her spirits. Then I turned and left the room. I walked to the hanger bay and saw Junko there repairing one of the skimmers.

"Hey Junko buddy!! What ya do…" I said when he accidentally undid the wrong screw and his face was suddenly covered in oil.

"…ing?" I finished when he got up and kicked the skimmer and it went flying into the wall right next to me. I ducked and covered my head, avoiding being hit.

"o…k… I'll go now." I whispered and jogged out of there before I lost my head.

I approached Stork in the main room and saw him driving the Condor as usual.

"Hey Stork. How's it going?" I asked him as he turned to look at me.

"Well, I keep driving us away from this storm but for some reason it keeps following us." he answered.

"And it keeps getting heavier too." I finished. Stork turned to face me face to face.

"Yeah, _**weird **_huh?" he asked. I suddenly got really worried and back away slowly.

"Are you sure you don't need a break Stork? You're acting kinda weird, even for you Stork." I asked. He shook his head and went back to driving. I sighed and walked to the balcony. I opened the roof and was almost drowned in water. I got up quick and closed the top then ran to the shelter. There, Aerrow, Fi-Fi and Radarr were keep an eye out for any signs of trouble. Just when I was nearby the shelter Aerrow turned to face me and so did our furry companions. He waved at me and I waved at him. I kept running and then slipped on some water.

See, kids, that's why they say 'never run on wet surfaces' and I learned that pretty quick. Aerrow gasped and rushed forward, grabbed me before I hit the ground. We were both getting soaked in this really heavy rain but we weren't bothered by it. Aerrow and I were on our knees and Aerrow was kinda kneeling over me. He pulled me into a hug, placing my head on his chest.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you scared the hell out of me!!" he whispered. I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry." I answered. Our hair was wet and Aerrow's hair was sticking to his face and mine was as well.

Aerrow turned me to look him in the eyes. I saw his emerald eyes were full of emotion, more than normal. His cheeks were turning a light shade of pink and I felt my cheeks getting hotter too. Aerrow's face started getting closer to my face and I felt my cheeks burning. Aerrow removed one of his hands and placed it under my chin.

He slowly lifted my face and I closed my eyes, showing him I wanted this. I felt Aerrow's lips touch mine and a huge electric spark ignited, making my whole body catch fire. Aerrow laced his hand back to my waist and slowly started moving them down my back, sending chills through my spine. It seemed hours before we parted, gasping for air.

Aerrow suddenly had a huge grin on his face. I blinked, wondering why he was so cheery. Then it hit me, I playfully punched him in the arm.

"No way bozo, not yet!! You and I both know we aren't ready for that!!" I scolded him. His face fell. Well, he IS a guy, that's basically all guys have on their mind, as soon as they start puberty.

Aerrow helped me stand and we all went back into the Condor to get a change of dry clothes. Aerrow walked me to my room and I walked in. I was about to get undressed when I turned around to check if the door was shut. I saw Aerrow standing there, leaning on the side of the door.

He was grinning. I frowned and walked to him. I grabbed his shoulders and shooed him out. I locked the door in case he tried it again, then went back to getting dressed. Once I was in dry clothes I walked out and saw Aerrow was already dressed in warm clothes. Yet again, he doesn't have as much to put on as girls do.

I smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek. Aerrow and I were about the only ones not going nuts by the rain. I grabbed Aerrow's hand ad led him inside my room. I locked the door and pushed Aerrow onto the bed. I made sure Radarr and Fi-Fi didn't come in. I sat next to Aerrow and moved closer to Aerrow.

I leaned in close t his ear and whispered, "I wanna go to Cyclonia to get something that rightfully belongs to me." Aerrow suddenly jumped away from me. I looked at him. He looked hysterical.

"You _**wanna **_go to Cyclonia!!??" he practically yelled.

"I sighed and answered, "Yes, but please listen to me first. This reason is very important to me and I really need it back!!" Aerrow sighed and leaned in closer to listen. I told him the reason. He nodded, accepting my reason.

_Later that afternoon… _

"Alright guys!! we're going to Cyclonia for a little adventure to get something back. You'll find out what it is once we get it back. Piper, I need you to plot a course for Cyclonia and think of a plan to get into Cyclonia. They surely must of updated their security system by now. Means we need to be extra careful with our disguises. Bella, do you still have your clothes from when you were in Cyclonia?" Aerrow said.

"Yeah, I kept them in the draw. You want that to be my disguise? I'm either gonna have to wear a wig or I'm going to have to cut my hair. I can't hide it in that outfit." I answered. Everyone turned to look at me. I smiled and walked away to my room. We had a while before we attacked Cyclonia.

I opened the draw and got dressed in my clothes from Cyclonia. I put on the cloak and then went to the bathroom. I got a pair of scissors and placed it to the shortness of Cyclonis' hair. I then cut my hair to the size of Cyclonis' hair length. I then walked out of the bathroom, put the access hair in the bin, then went to the main room. I entered and they suddenly gasped pulled out their weapons. Well, everyone but Aerrow. He smirked and walked over to me, placing an arm over my shoulder. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"Nice, you really _**do **_look like Cyclonis. Especially with this new hair cut!" he said, taking a closer look at my hair.

"_**sweet**_! That'll fool them for sure!! Now all we need to do is work on voice" said Finn.

"Already taken care of!" I said, holding a hand out to stop anyone else from interrupting. I walked over to them and then looked at Junko.

"You! Back to work!! You idiot, you failed to obey my orders!!" I screeched in Cyclonis' voice, scaring the jumpies into Junko. I cracked up laughing. Everyone else joined me and so did Junko after he recovered from his fright.

"We're approaching Cyclonia!!" said Piper. I walked to the window, Aerrow and the rest of our team joined me in looking out the window. I turned to look at Aerrow, worry clear on my face.

"We'll get it back Bella! I swear to you, we _**will get it back for you!" he said to me. I frowned, not quite believing it. I turned to look out the window, Cyclonia was fast approaching, and the rain was making the sound of drum rolls run through the Condor. We were approaching doom, and this time, Stork didn't say a thing.**_

_**CLIFF HANGER!!! PLEASE R&R!! **_


	12. Cyclonian Rampage part 2

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 12

Cyclonian Rampage part 2

(Mirabella's P.O.V)

The alarms started ringing. I was running for my life and my lungs were burning for air as the Cyclonian guards were chasing after us. My disguise had been foiled and now the guards were chasing us in the opposite direction that we were supposed to be going in. If we wanted to get the special item of our mission we needed to head the other way!

I looked at Aerrow, he looked tired and rather annoyed at being chased in the other direction. Suddenly we ran into a room with none other than Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis. They had their weapons out and were ready to fight us. Aerrow and I looked at each other. The others were being a distraction on the other side of Cyclonia. We seriously needed to swap sides.

Aerrow was puffing and looked exhausted. I was puffing and felt dizzy, but not weak. I growled and felt power growing in the veins. That power removed my dizziness. I started glowing white. I opened my eyes and they started glowing as well. I held a hand forward and fired a shot of white light at them. Everything ended up glowing a bright white, blinding everyone but me. I grabbed Aerrow's wrist and ran the opposite direction. We had just exited the hall way and gone around the corner when the light faded allowing Cyclonis and Ace to see. Aerrow and I ran down the corridor. Because of me using my power my hair had now grown to it's normal length.

Aerrow and I turned a corner and ran into a talon guard. Aerrow pulled out his weapon, ready to fight the talon but I smiled and walked over to the talon.

"Hey Starling!" I said in a cheerful voice. She removed her mask and motioned for us to follow her. She pointed for us to go in the wrong direction. I shook my head.

"We need to go that way to take back a special item. You'll find out what that item is, follow us!" I said to her. She smiled and followed us as we ran to the corridor that was separating us and that special item.

We started running to the door when Cyclonis and Ace appeared. I gasped and skidded to a halt.

Cyclonis chuckled and fired a shot at me. I gasped and tried to dodge but it hit me, sending me flying into the wall. I grunted as the pain shot through my back. I got up and saw Starling had tackled Cyclonis and Aerrow was taking on Dark Ace. I took this as my chance and rushed past them into the room that had my long awaited treasure in it. I opened the doors and rushed up the stairs that were in the room. When I reached the top I sighed in relief that it was still there. I lifted the lid and stashed them into my bag, then rushed out of the room, but tripped on one of the stair and fell down the rest of the stairs.

When I landed, my head hurt beyond belief. When I got back on the Condor I was gonna need an ice pack. I crawled off of the floor and heaved the bag over my shoulder. I started running out of the room and saw everyone was holding their own. I rushed past them and whistled, getting their attention.

Cyclonis saw me and zapped me with her staff. I screamed as the blast hit me in the back of the head. I went flying forward and bashed my face into the wall. I fell to the ground, pain engulfing my head. I grabbed my hands with my head and groaned in pain. Starling was trying to block off any zaps Cyclonis aimed at me.

"Bella!!" yelled Aerrow. He must have been so worried about me. I slowly got off of the ground and hoisted the bag back over my shoulder. Starling and Aerrow smirked at their enemies then ran off, me leading them.

I was dizzy by my sudden knock to the head. I wasn't running in a straight line either.

Suddenly we caught up to Radarr, Fi-Fi, Piper, Finn and Junko. They had managed to outrun the Talons and now were in the waiting lace, waiting for us. When they saw us, they waved to us, smiling and cheering. That all stopped when they saw the way I was running. Piper got worried and ran over to me. She took the bag from me and handed it to Aerrow. Piper put her hands on my shoulders and got me to face her.

I suddenly collapsed on her shoulders. My feet just gave way, I didn't fall unconscious. Piper looked at Junko and he picked me up cause he was the strongest. Aerrow looked worried. I hated worrying him like this. My head was just so dizzy I couldn't concentrate. Starling then gasped as she heard footsteps. Everyone turned to see Cyclonis and Ace. Starling and Aerrow got ready to fight again. I watched helplessly as the boy I loved fought the man I thought was my friend. Junko placed me gently on the floor while he hovered over me to protect me.

Suddenly I saw someone. He had short dark purple hair and he looked like he'd been beat up a bit. I gasped, recognising him immediately. I got up, ignoring Junko yelling at me to stay down. I ran through the battle field of lasers and ran straight to him. The battle stopped and everyone turned to see what I was doing. The man seemed rather confused too, but the moment he saw my eyes he recognised me.

"Raymus!!" I yelled rushing over to him.

"Bella!!" he yelled and the moment I reached his, he picked me up in a hug and twirled me around for a bit. He placed me down and put his hands on my cheeks. Tear were welling up in his eyes.

"Where have you been?! I was so worried!! I came home from business and found my home destroyed! After I found out what happened I've been searching for you for so long. Where's your sister?!" he asked me.

I pointed at Cyclonis. Raymus turned to look at her, then gasped, stepping in front of me, protecting me from her.

"Zayna, what happened to you?! You used to b so cheerful and loving. Now you've become master Cyclonis herself! That's as low as anyone can go!! Shame on you! You have no right to call yourself a princess of Terra Tankus!!" he yelled at her. I grabbed his arm.

"No Raymus. The former Master Cyclonis fused with her, she didn't have a choice!! She's under a trance!! Don't blame her!!" I yelled to him. Raymus nodded, realising I was right.

He put his arm around me protectively. I wriggled out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him over to my friends. The moment I reached my friends Cyclonis fired at me and got me in the back. Raymus grabbed me before I was sent spiralling forward and lowered me to the ground so he could check over my wounds.

Suddenly I heard Aerrow cry out in pain. I twirled my head around and saw Aerrow was on the ground and Dark Ace was getting ready to kill him. I passed the bag over to Raymus and rushed into the battle field. I glowed red and fired a shot of red light at Ace. It hit him and he screamed in agony. I rushed over to Aerrow and helped him stand when suddenly A shot hit me, stopping me from moving. I collapsed in a useless heap. Aerrow was now on his knees trying to get me to move.

"It's no use Aerrow, she can't move. I used a paralyzer crystal on her. No matter how hard she tries to move, she won't be able to budge an inch." said Cyclonis. I grunted, focussing my power. I found a new energy and my body started glowing a dark aura. Suddenly I could move but something was wrong. I stood and turned to face Cyclonis. She looked terrified at my suddenly being able to move. I felt unbelievable anger and fury. I held a hand out at Cyclonis and she backed away.

I fired a shot of black light that had a dark aura circling around it. It was evil this power I'd found was the evil side to this power. I knew there had to be a catch to this amount of power, and that was a dark side to it.

Cyclonis was hit by the blast and flew into the wall. I heard Ace stand and get his sword ready. I turned to face him and he lowered his sword, attempting to strike me head on. The moment it was about to make contact with my head it stopped. Ace looked confused and looked at me, then his sword, then back at me again. I smirked evilly. He gasped and backed away, dropping his sword. I fired a shot at him and he went flying into the wall. I turned to look at Raymus, Aerrow, Starling and the others.

"Go!!" I yelled. They didn't need to be told twice and we started running towards the exit. I heard Cyclonis and Ace starting to get back up. Suddenly we ran into Snip and Ravess!! I growled and felt fury take over me. I swooped forward, becoming one with the darkness around me, becoming one with the dark aura and I flew towards them. They gasped and ran the other way. I stopped chasing them after they turned the corner. I made myself human like again and turned to face the others. They was amazed.

We started running down the hall way, trying to catch up with Stork and the Condor. Once we found the exit we saw the Condor there, and Stork was no where to be seen. I closed my eyes and tried to piece together why Stork wasn't there. I gasped and stopped running.

"Go!! Get on the Condor!! I'm going to get Stork back!! We can't take off without him!!" I yelled to them, causing them to look back at me. Aerrow looked worried, and doubt was written all over his face. I smiled softly, reassuring him. He frowned, then nodded. I turned around and started running through the corridors.

I suddenly ran into Repton!! I gasped and fury took over me again. My eyes started turning a shade of pure black. I became one with the black aura around me and I swooped over at him. He gasped in fright, but managed to find the courage to stay where he was. I swooped through him and the black aura stayed and started dancing around him.

He started screaming and kicking, trying desperately to find a way out of this black maze that had surrounded him. I chuckled and ran down the corridor till I got to the dungeon. I kicked the door open and saw all the cages. I walked past all of them. Then I saw the cage Stork was in. Poor Stork was beat up and bruised. I gasped and grabbed the bars.

"Stork!! Stork are you ok?!!" I yelled. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. One of hi eyes was black and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. It also looked like his arm was broken.

"Bella? Is that you?" he asked weakly. I felt my eyes soften and start to get watery. I reached through the bars and placed my hand on his.

"Yeah Stork, it's me. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." I answered softly. I stood back then attacked the bars, causing them to bend over so I could get in. I stepped in, then helped Stork out. I hoisted him over my back in a piggy back style. I then ran out of the dungeon. I ran past Repton, he was still fighting the dark aura that was dancing around him.

I chuckled and ran right into the exit of Cyclonia. I saw the Condor there but it looked like the Talons were attacking and the shields were down. I rushed to the Condor, passing the very confused Talons. Once I got inside I rushed Stork to the infirmary.

"Take off now!!" ordered Aerrow. I felt the Condor rising. We were leaving Cyclonia, but Stork was badly injured. Raymus was now standing behind me, hand on my shoulder as we sat around Stork. Stork had been bandaged up and was now healing with the help of Piper's healing stone. I rushed to my room and grabbed the bag with the mystery items. I rushed back into the room and then opened the bag. I pulled out a sparkling crown with emerald jewels. It was spiked and just was shaped around the front. I turned to Raymus and handed the crown to him. He took the crown and placed it on his head.

"You found my crown. Thank you Bella. Did you find the other crowns too?" he asked me. I nodded and pulled out twin crowns. They were shaped around the front of the head, but instead of being spiky, they were rounded.

"Zayna and your's crowns. I could never tell who's was who's." Raymus said.

I felt a pulse from one of the crowns and instantly knew that was my crown. I placed it on my head, then placed Zayna's crown on the table. I then took out a full spiky crown and a full round crown.

"Mother's and father's crowns. I forgot how pretty they were." I said in a soft voice. Raymus stood by my side.

"Let's put these somewhere safe, huh little sister?" he asked me.

"I know a very safe place for those crowns." said Piper. She showed us a little container thing that would protect the crowns an preserve them too. Raymus and I took ours off and we placed the family of crowns in the container, then Piper sealed the container. We then walked into the infirmary with the rest of the team.

"You mean we risked our necks for a bunch of crowns?!!" exclaimed a clueless Finn.

"Finn, they're not just a bunch of crowns…" said Aerrow when I finished his sentence.

"They're the royal jewels of Terra Tankus. They're needed if we want to have any hope of rebuilding Terra Tankus." I finished. I walked over to Aerrow. I sat on his lap while he hugged me.


	13. Fighting the Darkness

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 13

Fighting the Darkness

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

Bella and I were sitting on the balcony edge, watching the sun rise to mark the beginning of a new day. It seemed like I had known Bella all my life, but we'd only known each other for about two months, and we were already together. I put my arm over Bella's shoulder. She smiled at me, then frowned and looked the other way.

I was confused now. What was on her mind?

"Bella? Is something wrong?" I asked her. She slowly turned to look at me. She sighed and shook her head. Suddenly we heard the door open from inside and hurried footsteps rush inside.

"Guys! Guys!! Come and meet my new friend!!" yelled a very tired Piper. I held Bella's hand and we went downstairs to meet Piper's new friend. When we walked into the main room we saw Piper and another girl with blonde pigtails and green hair sitting on the seat laughing like someone had stuck a feather under them.

Bella frowned, obviously thinking. Piper suddenly noticed us there and shushed her new friend.

She said, "Bella, Aerrow, everyone, this is Lark. I met her in town when I was doing some recon." Bella and I looked at each other with confused faces.

We both said in unison, "Uh, hi!" then we both looked at each other in complete disbelief of our unison.

"And guess what?! She's into crystals too!!" said Piper.

Lark said, "oh, I got a few. But I don't know as much as Piper!" Piper flicked her hand down.

"So not true! Lark actually created a shield that protected us from the upcoming storm that was on it's way towards us! We didn't get hit by a single rain drop! We almost forgot about the storm!" said Piper.

Lark was giggling and finished, "Until that really loud thunder!"

Then they said in unison, "KABOOM!!" I was really lost now. Even Bella was lost too, and she's a girl! Bella walked away from us and towards the window. She appeared to be looking out at the scenery. Her hair had just been washed and was now a little wavy. Her amethyst eyes were concentrating on something outside, like she was looking for something.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I had a really weird feeling about Piper's new friend Lark. She seemed familiar, too familiar. Not familiar to them, but to me, like we're related somehow. But that couldn't be possible, I don't have a Lark in my family. I decided to do the royal crest of Terra Tankus family check, even though I had no idea how to do it. I just closed my eyes and focused my aura around the room. I made sure my aura was invisible so no one had any idea, and then I made sure everyone else's aura was invisible as well, except to my eyes. I started glowing a pale pinky-purple. I turned around to see Aerrow's aura a pale light blue. Junko was glowing a highlighter green, Piper was glowing yellow, Stork was glowing a brown colour, Finn was glowing a light silver colour and Radarr was glowing very dark blue. However when I got to Lark, she was glowing a very, very dark shade of purple. I gasped silently but quickly recovered. I walked out of the room while Piper and Lark were still having their giggling fits. I saw Stork put ear plugs in his ears before I exited the room. I walked over to the hanger bay and stood at the edge looking out at the scenery. I knew it was dangerous, being too close to the edge, but I needed some fresh air.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. I sighed.

"Aerrow! For the last time, I perfectly…" I said turning around thinking it was Aerrow but turned to see Lark there, without Piper by her side.

"Lark? What a pleasant surprise!" I quickly said imitating a cheery voice. She frowned, making me give her a lop sided look of confusion.

"Uh, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, still confused. She walked closer to me, still not saying anything.

"I know you did the royal crest of terra Tankus family check. You'd better keep your big mouth shut or else! Don't worry, I'm not after anything, I just wanted to see what conditions my little sister has here compared to Cyclonia and try to see what made her leave her dear big sister heart broken when she left." she said in a funny voice.

I pretended I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Huh? Royal crest of whata what?" I asked in a confused voice. That just made Lark angry and she grabbed the front top bit of my shirt, around the neck and pulled me to be face to face with her.

"I'm telling you I'm your big sister and don't deny that cause I know you already know! But I'm also telling you that no one on this ship is in danger and to relax ok, I'm not ordering any attacks!! Now keep your big mouth shut and don't tell anyone!!" she hissed at me. She then let me go and walked away leaving me kind of dazed at the sudden attack.

Cyclonis had to be up to something, there's no way we would be safe, we were never safe. Cyclonis must be ordering some kind of attack. I turned around and went back to gazing up at the clouds of the new day. The wind swept through my long waist long hair and I felt at peace, but not entirely at peace. I was still suspicious of Cyclonis, a.k.a Lark.

Suddenly hands went around my waist making me jump a bit. I turned my head a bit to see red spiky hair and I relaxed a bit. I looked down a bit to see emerald eyes staring at me lovingly.

"I think the princess had better step away from the edge before she falls, then Terra Tankus will be one princess short." he joked. He pulled me along with him then started going down, pulling me with him. I giggled as he sat on the floor and pulled me down, kinda hard so I fell on his lap. I guess I must've been a bit heavy cause I winded him. I giggled a bit and turned my head to see him smiling at me, dazed a bit from lack of wind. Once he recovered he pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let me go for some odd reason.

Was it just me or was Aerrow suddenly taller? Much, much taller? I looked at his eyes and saw a new emotion I hadn't seen before. Evil!! I gasped and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He had too tight a grip on me and I couldn't free myself. I screamed but he covered my mouth, stopping me with his hand.

I tried wriggling and noticed his grip was weaker with just one hand. I bit into his hand that covered my mouth and heard his yell. I recognised the new voice that was heard. Dark Ace! I bit harder till I tasted his blood in my mouth which I can tell you now, tasted horrible. He let go of my waist and tried to punch me in the head but I moved and he ended up punching his own hand. I let go, now being freed and ran into the main room. I saw the real Aerrow in there and ran to him, burying my face in his chest. He seemed surprised at my sudden move put comforted me. He put his arms gently around my back and tried to calm me down so I could tell him what had happened. I suddenly heard heavy footsteps and gasped looking at the door. I heard muttered cursing as well. I rushed to the door and pressed the switch, locking it. Everyone was looking at me, very confused. Even Radarr was looking confused. If you're wondering where Fi-Fi is, she went with Raymus to terra Atmosia to try and get the sky knight council's help in rebuilding Terra Tankus.

I sighed as I didn't hear any more footsteps from behind the door. I leaned against the door cause my knees were suddenly weak. Suddenly I heard a zapping kind of sound. I gasped as I tried to hear it better, putting my ear to the door.

I suddenly screamed and backed away from the door as a sword went through the door, melting the metal. I fell to the ground as the door suddenly split into two and fell to the ground. Everyone gasped and braced themselves for battle.

"Dark Ace!!" yelled Aerrow. Dark Ace paid no attention to Aerrow, he turned to me with pure anger in his eyes. He'd gotten out of his 'Aerrow' disguise.

"You!" he pointed at me, "You'll pay for what you did to my hand!!" he said showing me the cut and teeth marks on his hand. He swung his sword down and I braced myself for instant death, but it never came. I looked to see Aerrow, in front of me, blocking the attack with his energy blades. He turned his head to look at me and saw the fear in my eyes. He growled and attacked the Dark Ace in his anger. I stood up and rushed over to Junko.

"Find Piper!! Lark is actually Cyclonis!! You gotta help her!!" I yelled to him. Junko and Finn rushed over to find Piper and help her kick Cyclonis out of the Condor. I turned to see Aerrow, only just holding his own against Dark Ace. I brought out my staff and winked at Aerrow. He saw my wink and kept Dark Ace where he was, not allowing him the move. I focused all my crystal energy into my staff, making the crystal at the top glow a bright white. I was puffing and turned to Stork.

"I need more crystals if I'm going to use this attack! Can you get me some more Stork?!" I said to him. His eyes widened and he nodded then rushed into Piper's room to grab all the crystals he could find. I was struggling to keep this up, sooner or later, I was going to faint and loose all the energy for the beam. I suddenly felt my vision going blurry and noticed three figures rush into the room. They were Piper, Finn and Junko. They gasped at the fight and saw me struggling to stand up. Another figure rushed into the room carrying almost his weight in crystals. It was Stork.

He threw the crystals to the floor and I sighed still puffing. I focused on the crystals and my glow became stronger. The light suddenly filled the room.

"Aerrow!! Move!!!" I yelled and Aerrow ducked out of the way as I fired my attack at Dark Ace. He screamed and then we didn't hear anything else after that except for an explosion. My world went black.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

After what seemed forever I finally managed to open my eyes after that huge explosion. I looked around but saw nothing but black smoke or dust.

"Report!" I tried yelling but all I breathed in was dust. I coughed trying to clear my air pipes, but I just breathed in more dust and coughed even more. The dust started clearing.

"I'm ok." said Piper.

"Fine here" said Finn who had Piper help him up.

"Everything's fine here" said Junko who was helping Stork and Radarr up. But where was Bella? I stood and saw Bella, laying on the ground on top of the crystals. I rushed to her and lifted her off of the crystals. I sighed in relief as she moved in her sleep. She'd just used too much energy. I looked at the rest of the group and saw Stork looking horrified. I raised a brow.

"MY SHIP!!!!" he yelled. I turned behind me and struggled to keep from laughing. The explosion had created a huge hole in the side of the Condor, probably destroying Bella's room and my room. I cracked up laughing along with everyone else, except Stork. He was still fussing over the hole in the Condor.

Suddenly I heard a groan and looked down to see amethyst eyes staring up at me. I smiled at her.

"It's ok" I said to her, "it's over for now." she sighed and her eyes slowly closed once again.


	14. Captured!

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 14

Captured!

(Bella's P.O.V)

We were in the Condor being chased by Cyclonians. Suddenly the Condor was hit and I went flying forward. Aerrow, however was at the other end of the Condor's main room. I was just about to hit the glass when Stork left his post and caught me, saving me from hitting the window. I sighed in relief, then returned to my post as Stork returned to his. I looked at Aerrow, he smiled in relief.

Finn was looking out the window and screamed. We all looked at him.

"Cyclonia is chasing us, meaning Cyclonis is chasing us!!" he yelled. I gasped and rushed over to the hanger bay. Aerrow, Finn, Radarr, Raymus, Piper, Fi-Fi & Junko not far behind me. Aerrow and Radarr hopped on their skimmer, Fi-Fi and I hopped on our skimmer, Piper hopped on her heliscooter, Junko got on his skimmer and Finn got on his skimmer while Raymus got on his skimmer as well. We all took off.

I was flying with Fi-Fi and I gasped as Cyclonia was chasing us, approaching fast! We had to make some time! I suddenly remembered what my mother had said.

"Fi-Fi! Fly the skimmer, I need a little time to make a quick call!" I said to her. She chirped and jumped in front of me, taking the controls. She drove us to stay around the Condor while I closed my eyes. I suddenly was swept in a huge network.

_Mother, I need you. Please come, answer my call! We need your help, I need your help!_

_**You called Bella?**_

_Mother, can you help the Condor escape? When the Condor is safe, all of us will be safe. Can you?_

_**But of course. Open your eyes, I'll help from now on!**_

I opened my eyes and suddenly the Condor disappeared! Fi-Fi chirped in surprise.

"Don't worry Fi-Fi. My mother's helping us!" I said to her, she relaxed. The rest of the gang was looking at where the Condor had last been in complete shock.

"Guys! Don't worry!! The Condor is safe! We're receiving help from a friend!" I yelled to them, they relaxed and went back to fighting. I took back the controls and flew to the others, getting ready to fight Cyclonia. I made my staff appear.

Aerrow got up and did his special attack, it reflected off and hit me square in the head. I screamed in pain and started falling!

"Bella!!!" yelled Aerrow. I was suddenly caught by Fi-Fi. I flew us back up to where the rest were.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…" said Aerrow when I cut him off.

"I know Aerrow, focus on the battle, not me!" I said. He focused back to the battle. Piper hit and it reflected, so did Finn, Junko and Raymus. I growled. I stood on the wings and focused the energy in my staff. I fired! It hit the barrier and stayed there, then it broke through! I gasped and kept my attack going, I made it as strong as I could. Suddenly a talon rammed into my skimmer and my focus broke. I lost my balance and was hanging on my the wing. I grunted, trying to keep my grip. I grasped the wing. Fi-Fi growled and pulled the switch to the talon's skimmer making it fold back to a motorcycle. He fell down then his parachute opened. I swung myself back over to the seat.

"Guys!! The barrier is too strong!! We need to get somewhere else, we have to loose them!! We have to regroup with the rest of Atmos!!" I yelled. They nodded in agreement.

Aerrow motioned for everyone to follow him to terra Atmosia when I shook my head.

"I'm staying to make sure you guys get away." I said to him.

"No Bella! If you're staying then so am I!" he yelled. I flew my skimmer closer to him.

"No Aerrow. **You** are the leader of the Storm Hawks, **You **are the one that will lead Atmos to battle against Cyclonia. It's **You **and only **You**! Go guys!!" I said to him and flew off to Cyclonia. Much to Aerrow's disgust, he flew the rest of the gang to terra Atmosia.

Suddenly I saw the Dark Ace on his skimmer with half a dozen talons behind him. He grinned evilly at me. I gasped! I flew to the right and they followed me. I ducked their attacks and kept flying as fast as I could get my skimmer to go.

I didn't have to worry about Fi-Fi, she was with Radarr who was with Aerrow. The Dark Ace then fired at me, it just missed my head. I gasped and flew down low to the wastelands. Dark Ace and his talons followed me. I couldn't keep this up! I swerved past a monster, then another. I flew around a rock doing a u turn and flew back at my attackers. I grasped my staff and fired at the talons, they were down in less than a minute. It was now just me and the Dark Ace. I flew back up to the clouds and he followed me.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

I was wondering how Bella was doing, I hopped she hadn't been captured. We had just reached terra Atmosia and the sky knight council had called all sky knight squadrons around Atmos to come here immediately. They had already said they'd help Bella rebuild terra Tankus, now they wanted to help us help her. First Suzy-Lu's squadron appeared, then the screaming queens, then the rex guardians, then every other sky knight squadron around Atmos. Then Starling appeared. I rushed over to her and told her what had happened to Bella.

"Don't worry Aerrow, we'll help you guys get her back and we'll help beat Cyclonia." she said to me.

"Won't we?!" she asked every squadron in the room. There was muttered chatting between everyone.

"Pardon me." said Harrier. He walked forward.

"Does everyone seem to forget what happened the **last time we followed a Storm Hawks into battle?" he asked everyone. **

"**The only dangerous place you've led your squadron is a hair salon." said Starling. Everyone started laughing. Suddenly Starling bowed down.**

"**When do we start commander Aerrow?" she asked. Then everyone bowed down to me. **

"**Tonight! The sooner the better!! Piper, you and the other navigators work on strategy. Junko, Raymus, you and the other engineers work on the machines. Finn, you and other sharp shooters help Junko. Stork, you and the other carrier pilot's work on aim and flying techniques. Us leaders will help Piper come up with a plan." I said to them. Everyone stood and got to work. I saw Radarr and Fi-Fi by the window. I walked over to them and looked out the window. I could see two dots out in the clouds, it was kinda hard to make out who they were. Suddenly Fi-Fi howled as a red light was shown through the cloud and red lightning struck around the clouds. I gasped and put my hands to the window. It was Bella and the Dark Ace! Everyone stopped to look at me.**

"**Bella, be careful!" I said. **

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

**I dodged the attack Dark Ace had fired at me. I suddenly saw terra Atmosia come into view. I gasped when I saw all the sky rides, I had to get Dark Ace and Cyclonia away from here!**

**I flew the opposite direction when a red blast came at me! I screamed as it hit my arm, making it bleed. I grunted in pain and my steering became wobbly. I was lurching forward and swaying left and right. Suddenly I saw another attack coming my way. I grunted and grabbed the handle with my injured arm and swerved , dodging the attack. My eyes narrowed in pain. I swerved down and another attack just missed my head. I looked behind me and gasped. **

**Dark Ace suddenly had Night crawlers around him. They hissed and I knew it'd have to stop this came soon. They flew at me and I tried to dodge. One cut my arm, making the wound worse. I felt myself slipping off the skimmer. I flew down to terra Atmosia and jumped off my skimmer when I was low enough. I saw Dark Ace and the Night crawlers flying down to try and get me. I ran off in the opposite direction. The Night crawlers swooped down and Dark Ace turned his skimmer into a motorcycle. I turned and fired my most powerful blast from my staff. Light and energy engulfed them all. The Night crawlers weren't affected at all, but Dark Ace was blinded and slammed into a tree. I started running again. I was on a wild goose chase.**

**Suddenly Aerrow and a bunch of sky knight appeared with their weapons. I ran past them to safety but the Night crawlers just scratched their way through and chased after me again. I turned behind me and saw Cyclonia getting very close to Atmosia! This reminded me of 2 years ago! I had to end this chase before Cyclonia took the top of Atmosia off the charts. I slowed my pace down. **

**I stopped and tried to catch my breath. Suddenly a Night Crawler landed and walked up to me. I pulled the meanest face I could pull. **

"**No! Bella!! Nooo!!!!" yelled Aerrow.**

**The night crawler grinned and his red eyes glowed and were the last thing I saw as he lifted his metal hand. My world went black, but I never lost track of those emerald eyes that were scared and worried and those red eyes as they tore me apart…**


	15. Love or Hate?

**Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang**

**Chapter 15**

**Love or Hate?**

**(Aerrow's P.O.V)**

**We all watched in dismay as the Night crawler knocked Bella out and then carried her away with the other Night crawlers. I ran after them till I got to the edge of the terra. My breathing increased and I started panicking. Bella looked hurt before the Night crawler attacked her, was she hurt badly? **

"**I'm sorry Aerrow, we'll go save her as soon as we're ready to attack Cyclonia. We'll give you the honours of killing Cyclonis yourself…" said Starling when I cut her off.**

"**No! I can't kill Cyclonis, she's Bella's twin sister and if I kill her, Bella would never forgive me!" I said to her. Starling nodded in agreement. **

"**Aerrow?" asked Piper. I turned to look at her.**

"**Are we still on for attacking Cyclonia at dawn tomorrow?" she asked me. **

"**Oh we're on all right! Spread the word, meeting tonight in the main room!" I answered and she nodded, walking off. Starling put her arm around my shoulder in a supportive way, kinda like a mother. I sighed, and looked out at the sky as Cyclonia drifted away having scored it's prize. Don't worry Bella, I will **get you back!

(Bella's P.O.V)

I woke in a dark room. I couldn't see where I was, but I wasn't hurting, in fact, I couldn't feel a single emotion. I got up and walked around. I was in a room. But instead of feeling scared, I felt zit all. I couldn't even feel confused. The door opened and I saw Cyclonis enter the room. 

"Welcome back Bella. Would you like a tour of your home, or would you rather a little training for the attack your home is going to receive by our enemies the Storm Hawks?" she asked me. 

I suddenly felt anger at the mention of the name 'Storm Hawks' I held up two fingers. Cyclonis chuckled and led me out of the room and down a corridor. I entered a room and saw Dark Ace beating up a random talon. 

"Dark Ace! Bella wants to practise fighting before the Storm Hawks attack tomorrow at dawn. Teach her!" she said to him. Dark Ace chuckled and looked at me, I didn't feel scared or anything. Dark Ace lifted his sword and it turned red. In less than seconds I had my staff out and had blasted him with a blast of energy. Dark Ace was knocked against the wall.

I heard Cyclonis clap her hands in delight as she said, "Well done! Well done! You just passed the fighting course, you can join me in preparing for the battle." I looked at her, then followed her. Something felt wrong, and why was I so angry at the mention of the name Storm Hawks? Who were they anyway? But I didn't have time to think for answers, I couldn't feel confusion. 

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

It was dawn the next morning. Everyone was either in their ship or on their skimmer. And **I **was leading them into battle! We approached Cyclonia in a huge group formation. Suddenly millions of talons were sent out. We split up and attacked different talons. I drove past the talons and into Cyclonia. I parked with Radarr right behind me and we rushed into the corridors of Cyclonia. 

Suddenly we ran right into Bella! 

"Bella! Oh, thank god! Are you okay? What happened? What… what are you doing?" I asked her as she walked over to me with her staff glowing a dangerous shade of black. I felt my shoulders slouch and my eyes widen. I slowly backed away as she held her staff tightly, like she was going to attack me. 

"Bella? What's… going on?" I asked her, she just growled. What was going on? I thought we were a couple, I thought we were falling in love, I thought we were going to be together till we were old and grey. What was wrong? Suddenly Bella's staff started glowing stronger and she fired a blast of black energy at me! 

I screamed as the pain engulfed me and I went flying into the wall. I grunted in pain and looked at her blank amethyst eyes as they narrowed down at me. 

"Bella, it's me Aerrow! You're boyfriend! Don't you remember me? Cyclonis must've erased your memory, come on! Remember the Storm Hawks, remember your friends, remember your boyfriend, remember me!" I said in a pain filled voice. Bella's face suddenly became uncertain, then it went back to angry. I stood slowly and limped over to her slowly, to make sure I didn't startle her and receive another beating. 

"Bella…" I said. Her eyes narrowed till I was sure they'd close. Her face twisted in a horrible expression of hate. I had no way out of this, if I really was going to die, I'd prefer to die in the hands of the one I loved. Where was Bella's mother when you needed her?

(Bella's P.O.V)

I didn't know who to believe now. This boy claimed to be someone really special to me, how come I didn't remember him? I didn't even know his name till he told me, yet he knew me, why was that? I suddenly felt confused for the first time since I woke up in Cyclonia. My eyes widened, scared about this new emotion, I backed away, being scared about this other new emotion, being scared. First I felt confusion, now I was feeling scared, what was wrong with me?

"Ae…rrow? Wh…what's happening to… me?" I asked clutching my head trying to put the pieces together.

"Why are you just standing there?! What on earth's the matter?" asked a familiar female voice. I let go of my head and turned to look at her.

"This boy, he knows me, he claims we're something special, is this true sister?" I asked her in a demanding voice.

Cyclonis sighed and answered, "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but, I think it's time you knew the truth. He **was **something special to you, so were his little friends, but you should of followed the Dark Ace's warnings, he warned you about them. Aerrow's heart is as cold as ice, when you weren't looking, he turned on you! This is the mess I found you in." she then showed me a photo of me all beat up. I gasped and growled at Aerrow, he looked hysterical, like he had no clue what was going on.

"I never did that!! I cared about you!! If I didn't, why would I be here trying to rescue you!!??" he accused. 

"Shut up traitor!! I fixed you up, but your memory was damaged, so that's why you don't remember anything. Try to remember, just try. What do you see?" she said. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. Suddenly I saw a hand raised up, emerald eyes, and blood pouring everywhere! I opened my eyes gasping. I looked at Aerrow, my eyes narrowed in hate. 

Suddenly 6 people rushed into the corridor where we were standing.

"Aerrow!" yelled the blue haired girl.

"Piper! Get away! Bella's mind has been tampered with! She thinks **we're **the enemy!!" yelled Aerrow. 

"Why I oughta!!" said the blonde, who I remembered was Finn. He pulled out his crossbow. I stood in front of Cyclonis protectively. His eyes widened and he lowered his crossbow.

"Bella!! Remember me! I'm your brother, Raymus!! Please, try to remember me, remember us!!" said my brother with his short purple hair. 

I felt my shoulders slouch. I felt myself relax for the first time since I'd woken up, and I had to say, it felt good. I wasn't feeling so stiff, but now I felt sore. Suddenly Aerrow limped over to me slowly. 

"Bella, please, remember us!" he pleaded. He stopped in front of me.

"This isn't the real you, I know it isn't!" he said, I pulled a confused face. How did he know?!

"And I know that you're not thinking straight! You'd never hurt us if you had a choice, or even if you didn't have a choice." he continued. I felt some memories returning. 

_I was on the porch of the Condor, Aerrow suddenly appeared._

"_Bella? Are you okay?" he asked._

"_Fine, I'm fine Aerrow. Why do you ask?" I said to him in a lovingly voice. _

"_I was just wondering why you were here, all by yourself." he answered. _

_It was raining really hard and I'd opened the hatch to the porch. I nearly got drowned in water. I closed the hatch and saw Aerrow, Radarr and Fi-Fi there, under the shelter. I rushed over to them, and Aerrow saw me, smiling. I suddenly slipped and started falling! Aerrow dove in and caught me before I fell to the ground. _

"_Don't ever do that to me again! You scared the heck out of me!" he whispered._

"_I'm sorry." I said. Then he suddenly pulled me in for a kiss under the rain._

I didn't understand this. Didn't Aerrow turn on me?

_I was catching my breath. I looked up to see a Night crawler grinning evilly at me. He raised a metal claw._

"_No! Bella! Noo!!" said Aerrow._

_Then the last thing I saw were emerald eyes looking worriedly at me and red eyes glowing in the dark._

_It all made sense now! I looked at Cyclonis. My eyes narrowed and I back away from her, and returned to the Storm Hawks crew. _

_Aerrow had the biggest grin on his face. I turned to look at him. Rushed over to him and suddenly kissed him in the middle of everyone. Everyone cheered and whistled, except Cyclonis. I pulled away and Aerrow's eyes were filled with happiness, probably at seeing I wasn't evil anymore. I turned to face Cyclonis. I pulled out my staff._

_I jumped at her, when she suddenly fired in the wrong direction. I heard a familiar scream! I landed and turned to see Aerrow blasted against the wall, wounds covering him. I gasped and my eyes widened._

"_Aerrow!!!" I cried out, he didn't move. My breathing increased in speed. I looked at Cyclonis, then back at Aerrow again. I rushed over to him when suddenly a blast of energy hit me, sending me flying forward into a glass wall. It smashed and the glass scattered everywhere, the glass cut me, giving me multiple wounds. I slowly tried to stand, I then limped over to Aerrow. He'd started to wake up but he was really hurt. I looked at the fight that was going on. We were loosing, badly. _

"_issue a retreat." said a weak voice. I looked down at Aerrow. _

"_Okay" I whispered back to him. _

_I stood and yelled, "Retreat!! Now!!" Everyone turned to look at me and nodded. They then made a distraction so we could all escape. I helped Aerrow stand and we rushed out of there as fast as we could. Piper and Finn appeared and helped us. Piper helped me while Finn helped Aerrow. _

"_You did the right thing Aerrow. We wouldn't of won." said Piper._

"_I know it was the right thing, but it wasn't the easiest thing. My gut said to stay there and keep fighting." said Aerrow. I knew what he meant, and I knew how hard it must've been. _

_We'd managed to escape with just a few cuts and bruises, Aerrow and I were the ones that got hurt the most. We were on Terra Atmosia in the main room, looking at our little failure. Everyone was bruised and hurt, but our pride wasn't. everyone was chatting about our stunning little fight and what they did. I looked at Aerrow and smiled at him. He painfully wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder. We were in for a wild ride. _

"_You know Aerrow. If we'd kept on fighting, we might of reached that future my mother showed us. Did you notice that? When you were out cold, I was smashed into a glass wall, talk about coincidence, huh?" I asked him. Aerrow nodded, agreeing with me. _

_We were in for many, many adventures together, and our love had been put to the test, but we both knew, our loyalty, love, trust, friendship and our whole relationship would be put to the ultimate test in the final battle. _


	16. School for Storm Hawks?

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 16

School for Storm Hawks?

(Bella's P.O.V)

I stood in the main room, everyone was grouped together looking at me weirdly.

"You did what?" asked Finn.

"I signed myself up for a casual place at the Terra Atmosia high school for teenagers. I want to keep up my education you know!" I answered. Aerrow looked as stunned as everyone.

"You don't have to join if you don't want to." I said to them, trying to make them lose their faces of 'this is a bad idea'. Suddenly their faces went to guilt.

"Don't trouble yourself Bella. We're coming along wether you like it or not." said Aerrow. My face lit up, then it fell as I remembered something. They gave me confused faces.

"What's wrong Bella?" asked Piper.

"The school is based to teach 'gifted' kids and teenagers. Meaning me and my unusual powers. But I'll see if you guys can get accommodations there. But it's a long shot." I answered walking over to the little crystal powered computer and looked on the net. I signed in to the website and sent a personal message to the principal of the school if I could bring my friends with me for accommodations. I then got a message saying only one. I turned to look everyone, my face one of disappointment.

"Only one." I said. Their faces fell.

"Aerrow should go." said Finn.

"What? Why me?" asked Aerrow.

"Finn's right. After all, you guys are together, you need to be there to protect her if Cyclonians attack and you also need to be there to support her." said Piper.

"Yeah Aerrow, go for it!" said Junko. I turned back to the computer and typed asking if I could bring two pets, I got a reply saying yes.

"Radarr and Fi-Fi can come with us. Better get packing Aerrow." I said rubbing my hands together, a smile lighting my face. I walked to my room and started packing for my new school.

I had my stuff packed and I was looking out to the sky from the balcony. I was soon joined by Aerrow. This was becoming a habit. We'd both watch the sun set out on the balcony every day unless we were on a mission. Aerrow walked over to me and put an arm over my shoulder in a caring way.

"You sure you wanna go to this school?" asked Aerrow. I nodded.

"You?" I asked. Aerrow put his face closer to mine. Our hair was blowing in the wind.

"Where ever you go, I'll follow." he replied. I felt my face heating up and my eyes grow bigger. It was then that I realised how much he loved me. How much I loved him. Aerrow rubbed his hand over my cheek and my eyes half closed. Aerrow gave me his usually cheeky grin. I felt myself melting. I suddenly pushed my lips against his and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, half expecting this kiss. He pushed me closer to him and I felt myself melting into him. My life was perfect except for the occasional attacks from Zayna. And the sunset added to the scene, making me want this scene to never end.

When the kiss ended Aerrow and I were out of breath. I rested my head over his shoulder in a hug. He hugged me back protectively. Aerrow then held my hand as he helped me down the ladder and to our rooms. Everyone was at their usual spots. Aerrow and I had to be up early to get to the school. Aerrow walked me to my room and stopped outside my door.

"Goodnight Bella." said Aerrow. I looked at him. I playfully tapped him on the chest with my index finger. A big cheesy grin appeared on his face.

"Night my Sky Knight!" I said playfully. Aerrow then turned to leave for his room as I walked into my room. I changed into my night clothes and then climbed into my bed. I snuggled under the covers and rested my head on the pillow. A grin creeping over my face. Tomorrow I started school, and I couldn't of been any happier.

I woke up early that day and I grabbed my suitcase walking to the hanger bay. Aerrow, Fi-Fi and Radarr were already there, waiting for me.

"Sorry I over slept guys." I said. Everyone else was there to bid us goodbye. Aerrow and Radarr hopped on a skimmer while Fi-Fi and I hopped on the other. We revved the skimmers then took off as the others yelled out goodbyes to us. We flew to terra Atmosia and landed beside a huge building. We got off our skimmer and grabbed our stuff. We arrived at the door and I suddenly got butterflies.

"Aerrow, what if I don't fit in?" I asked.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" asked Aerrow.

"Kinda." I answered. Aerrow put his hand in mine to reassure me. I smiled softly. The doors opened and we walked inside to see about 5 adults there. Aerrow and I looked dumb struck.

"Welcome, I'm Miss. Halamaphic, your head mistress." said the eldest lady.

"I'm Ms. Lilliam, head of discipline." said the lady with short blonde hair.

"I'm Mr. Jama, head of magic combat." said the male with the long brown hair.

"I'm Mr. Poda, head of magic talent." said the male with the short black hair.

"And I'm Mrs. Rumaja, head of every day problems." said the lady with the long red hair.

Aerrow and I looked at each other, a little frightened.

"No need to be frightened you two. Let me guess, from our records you must be Princess Mirabella La Terra Tankus and you must be her partner Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, you're here with her and ordered accommodations so you could stay with her. And these must be Radarr and Fi-Fi, your team mates?" asked the head mistress.

Aerrow and I were even more dumb struck than before, if that was possible. I saw Aerrow open his mouth to speak when I looked at him. He back off allowing me to speak cause he was afraid he might say something dumb.

"Yes Ma'am. That's us. I am Princess Mirabella La Terra Tankus. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I answered.

"Oh come now dear, the pleasure's all ours. We had lost all hopes of finding the princesses of Terra Tankus, but now we've finally heard that one of the princesses is safe and is now under the school's care is a dream come true. We are very honoured to have you at our school. I knew your parents as well. I taught them everything they knew. It was quite a shame about your parents death though. Is your brother still alive?" asked the head mistress.

My head hung low at the mention of my parents. I knew the fate of my mother, but the fate of my father was unknown.

"My brother Raymus is alive and well, he's aboard the Condor as we speak." I answered. I felt such overwhelmed sadness.

"Oh, I forgot about your brother Raymus, I meant your other brother, oh what was his name again?" asked the head mistress. My eyes widened, another brother? I slowly lifted my head, my eyes open wide. Even Aerrow looked confused and shocked.

"I believe his name was Graham Le Terra Tankus, and he was the youngest." said Ms. Lilliam.

"Oh dear, by the look on her face I don't think she remembers him." said the head mistress.

"I had another brother? A younger brother?" I asked, very curious of the story.

"I'll tell you later, follow this piece of paper, it will lead you to your dorm." said the head mistress handing the piece of paper to Aerrow. Aerrow nodded and took my hand leading me up the stairs and to our dorm. There were two single beds, one on either side of the room. There was a dresser and at the other side of the room was a desk and mirror with a seat.

I walked to one of the beds and chucked my suitcase beside the bed and collapsed on the bed.

"Tomorrow is the first day of classes." I said to him.

"Yeah, for you anyway." said Aerrow, I groaned in frustration. Aerrow sat up on his bed, looking at me.

"I thought you wanted to go to classes?" he asked me.

I sat up and looked at him and answered, "I do, it's just, classes sound kinda boring." Aerrow started giggled and tried to stop laughing, but was failing miserably. He cracked up laughing and fell on his back laughing his head off. I grinned back at him, then I felt giggles coming from my chest. I fell on my back as well, laughing my head off as well.

We sat on our beds laughing and chatting all night till we decided to go to bed. Tomorrow held great surprises for me.


	17. First Day

**Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang**

**Chapter 17**

**First Day**

**(Bella's P.O.V)**

"**Class, I'd like you to meet your new teacher for magical creature and technique study. This is professor Bavalon." said Miss Halamaphic. Now, I'm only going to say this once, and don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with the guy, but professor Bavalon is a total hunk. He's probably the most handsomest guy for his age, which is probably in the 20's. but like I said, don't get me wrong, I love Aerrow, and him only. Besides, the professor is way too old for me anyway. **

**Every girl was standing there, drooling over him, while every guy had a look of disgust and jealousy on their faces. Guess I can't say I blame them. If you're wondering where Aerrow is, he's in our dorm cause there's not much point of him coming to classes for people with powers if he has none. Don't you agree? He's in our dorm, doing whatever it is he feels like. **

**It was time for class and my first lesson of the day was magic combat. I walked in class feeling so nervous. I sat down at one of the tables and pulled my books out. There was no school uniform and we were allowed to wear what we wanted. I was wearing a mini skirt with a shirt and vest on with really high socks and platform shoes. I wanted to make a good first impression. As if on cue, Mr. Jama walked inside and clapped his hands. All our books turned flipped to the page we needed to be on. I looked at the page. The first subject was based on Cyclonia and master Cyclonis. I felt my blood turn to ice and the blood rush from my face. **

**I must've spaced out because suddenly Mr. Jama's voice rang in my head saying, "Mirabella!! Did you hear what I just said?!" I snapped out of it and looked at him. **

"**Uh, sorry sir, could you repeat what you just said?" I asked in the nicest vice I could manage. Mr. Jama looked at me worried.**

"**Mirabella, is something wrong? Is it the subject?" he asked me, obviously worried about me. I looked down at the book again and then back at Mr. Jama. **

"**It's, well, my sister Zayna, you heard of her, haven't you?" I asked him. He nodded, obviously confused at my suddenly turn in the conversation.**

"**well, that's her." I said pointing at the picture of Master Cyclonis. Mr. Jama gasped, looking at the picture.**

"**oh, I had no idea. I'm sorry Mirabella, maybe you shouldn't do this lesson today. You may leave if you feel uncomfortable." he said, feeling massive pity for me. I nodded sadly and picked up my books, leaving the class room and walking to my dorm where Aerrow was waiting for me.**

"**Mirabella? What are you doing out of class?" asked Miss Halamaphic. I turned to look at her. Her face fell when she saw mine.**

"**Mr. Jama said I could leave cause the subject is Cyclonia and Master Cyclonis. Master Cyclonis is Zayna, my twin sister." I answered. Miss Halamaphic's face went to suddenly pity. **

"**Mirabella, if you may, could you come to my office?" she asked. I nodded slowly and followed her to her office. **

**(Piper's P.O.V)**

**It had been a few days since Aerrow and Bella left. We were all missing them and Finn was being hard to control. Junko was just being Junko, and Stork was being even more paranoid than ever. As for me, I was trying to work hard on my maps, but for some reason, I couldn't focus. Bella and I used to work on the naps together and it was hard now that I was by myself again. I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen. I left my maps on the table and walked to bed, feeling sleepy. I collapsed on my bed and sleep consumed me. **

_**I was standing in the middle of nothingness. Everything was black. Suddenly I saw something. I walked closer to it, and saw it was like a tv, except I couldn't see the outer ring of the tv and it was larger than any tv I had ever seen.**_

_**I suddenly saw someone I recognised. It was Bella!! **_

"_**Bella!!" I yelled, thinking she could hear me. She acted like I'd said nothing or wasn't even there. She had an expression on her face that was too hard to recognise. **_

_**Suddenly an unknown figure approached her. She turned and looked like she was screaming as the figure wore a huge grin on his face. Aerrow was in the background, looking worried and angry. He rushed forward and attempted to knock the guy away from Bella. Suddenly the scene changed and it was a terra I'd never seen before. Bella stood there, in a beautiful fighting dress and a sword in hand. **_

_**She had a huge army behind her and behind the army was a huge palace. She frowned as Cyclonia approached the terra. Bella raised her sword, the army tensed.**_

"_**Attack!!!!!" yelled Bella's voice as she lowered the sword and the army took off towards the fast approaching Cyclonia. A shot suddenly came from Cyclonia and was heading straight towards Bella. **_

_**She gasped and I heard her scream and I yelled out, "Bella!!! No!!!!!!!!"**_

**I suddenly bolted upright yelling, "No!!" I was breathing hard like I'd just had a nightmare. I saw Finn, right there by my bed side. **

"**Piper, hey you okay? What happened?" he asked me all concerned. **

"**We have to get Bella and Aerrow out of the school, I had almost like a vision. Bella's in danger!!" I said to him. **

"**How do you know it was a vision, not just a dream?" he asked in the most respectful way.**

"**It seemed too real to just be a dream. I heard her screams, her voice, and I also saw the pain in Aerrow's eyes, it was real, it had to be…" I answered before I finally broke as Bella's scream at the end kept ringing in my head, making me burst into tears. **

**Finn's face suddenly took one of pity and he pulled me towards him in a hug. I grabbed onto his shirt and started crying, while Finn kept trying to get me to calm down.**

"**We'll go get them." whispered Finn. I felt a wave of relief, but I just prayed that we weren't too late.**

**(Aerrow's P.O.V)**

**Bella was taking too long. Her classes finished an hour ago. I paced around the dorm, thinking of all the places she could have been. Suddenly Mirabella walked into the room. I rushed over to her and squeezed her in a hug. I was just so relieved that she was ok. But she didn't hug me back. I stepped back, suddenly feeling how wet her clothes were. I carefully pulled back some of the hair that hung back over her face. I gasped to see narrow gold eyes staring back at me, angrily, evilly. I backed away as she suddenly started glowing a very dark purple colour. She blasted me and I went flying back into the wall. I grunted in pain and Radarr and Fi-Fi chirped in shock and fright. I looked up and gasped. Her face was twisted in unbelievable hate. **

**Suddenly the door flew open and I saw a girl with long dark purple hair and amethyst eyes, the ones I'd fallen in love with, looking at the scene in complete shock. The real Bella growled at the impostor that was trying to kill me. Behind Bella stood Miss Halamaphic. Bella started glowing a light purple/pink colour which was her true colour, and she then blasted the impostor, making her screech horribly. She burst into a million ashes. I stood slowly, making sure nothing was broken.**

**Bella suddenly ran to me, hugging me tightly.**

"**Oh, Aerrow! Are you okay?! I was so worried when I saw you on the ground like that!!" she asked me. I patted her, trying to get her to calm down. **

**It was the end of the day. Bella was laying on her bed, and I was laying on mine. But we were looking at each other, love clear in our eyes. **

**I though back to when I'd first met Bella. I'd been so uncomfortable around her at first because her sister was Cyclonis. That's when a thought struck me.**

**I sat up looking at Bella and asked, "Hey Bella, you know that copy of you that tried to attack me?" Bella sat up looking at me.**

"**Yeah? What about it?" she asked me.**

"**I wonder, who made it?" I asked. Bella thought to herself for a second.**

"**I have no idea. Obviously, whoever it was, doesn't like me or you. We'd better keep our eyes open for anyone acting suspiciously." she answered. I nodded then fell back on the pillow, sleep consuming me.**

_**Aerrow, dear, please. I only ask this one favour of you. Please, protect Bella. She's our only hope for restoring peace, and you're needed, you and your team. Please!! Leave this school immediately!! Bella is in danger and so are you!! The new teacher, he works for Cyclonis, the real master Cyclonis, not my dear daughter!! You must leave before it is too late! Leave…**_

**I suddenly jumped awake as the last bit of the voice rang in my head yelling **_**LEAVE!!!!**_** I looked around me, Bella was out of bed already and must've gone to class already. Oh no, I was too late! I jumped out of bed and rushed down into the main hallway in my PJ's. some of the students laughed at me, but I didn't care. Bella was in danger, and I promised I'd protect her at all times. **

"**Bella!!!! Where are you?" I yelled down the corridor. I suddenly ran into Ms. Lilliam. She glared at me.**

"**Young man, this is the school corridor and you obey school rules!" she scolded at me.**

"**Listen, ma'am. This is nice and all, but Bella's in danger and I promised I'd protect her at all times!! Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to save her from the new teacher here!" I answered back at her.**

"**P-professor Bavalon? Hurt Princess Mirabella? Nonsense!! Come here young man, Miss Halamaphic will deal with you!" she answered at me. **

"**Listen!! Bella's mother's spirit comes along every now and then, telling us different things. This time she told me the new teacher, professor Bavalon, or what ever his name is, was going to put Bella in great danger! Now!! Are you going to help me find her, or are you just going to waste even more of my time and Bella's time before she gets into trouble?" I snapped back at her. **

**She sighed, giving in and we ran down the hall.**

_**Hang on Bella!! They're on their way!!! Hang on my dear daughter, be strong and brave, help is on the way! **_


	18. Life or Death The choice is yours

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 18

Life or Death- The choice is yours…

(Junko's P.O.V)

We were in the Condor driving back to the school. Piper was at the maps, trying to think of a plan for us to storm into the school and save Aerrow and Bella. I was still confused as to why we were going to take Bella and Aerrow from the school, but Piper and Finn were certain that they were in danger. Speaking of Piper and Finn, those two were growing very, very close lately. Usually Piper couldn't stand Finn and Finn couldn't stand Piper. They were complete opposites, yet they were actually working together on things they usually wouldn't be caught dead doing. Like playing the guitar, or listening to rock music, or talking technically, or planning and reading maps.

But Finn and I still acted the same together, and so did Piper and me. Nothing had changed in that area, just the relationship between Piper and Finn had changed. I think Stork had noticed that too, same for Raymus, and he'd only been with us for a little while, yet he could tell there were some differences between them. Right now, Finn was beside Piper helping her come up with a plan, and things he didn't understand he'd actually ask the meaning of and Piper and would explain.

Raymus walked over to me and asked, "Hey, think this is love for them two?" I looked at him curiously. Love? Finn? Nah, Finn wouldn't fall in love. He's more the 'love 'em and leave 'em' guy. And Piper? Fall in love with Finn? A few months ago Piper said to me she wouldn't be caught dead kissing Finn. What happened that changed that?

(Bella's P.O.V)

"Right, now class. Who can tell me the difference between a Minotaur and a Cerberus?" asked professor Bavalon. Everyone's hands suddenly shot up except mine, I didn't have a clue.

He seemed to notice that and asked, "Bella? Do you know?" I cringed.

"uh, they're completely different beasts?" I half asked and answered. Bavalon nodded.

"That's half the answer. Aqua, could you complete the answer?" he answered. A bright blonde haired girl with grey eyes nodded.

"A Minotaur is a half bull and half human beast of Greek mythology and a Cerberus is a three headed dog of Greek mythology." she answered then gave me a sucked up grin. I looked away from her.

The lesson had ended and I had grabbed my books ready to leave.

"oh, Bella! I was wondering, would you like to try a new magical technique I found?" professor Bavalon asked me. I turned to look at him.

"Magical technique? Like what?" I asked. The professor waved his hand and globe encased us. I stared in awe at what I was being shown.

"They say that a legendary sword exists, that once belong to your father. Its also said that only those of royal or noble blood will be able to release the sword from the ground in which it's encased. Once the sword is released, it will grant the user unbelievable power." he told me as I was shown a beautiful sword, encased in the ground.

"You said only royal or noble blood. What happens if someone else tries to get the sword?" I asked him, almost afraid of the answer.

"It will kill them." he answered. I cringed.

(Finn's P.O.V)

The Condor was just outside the school. Raymus, Piper, Junko and I had our weapons ready to fight if we had to. We hopped on our skimmers and took off to the school gates. The moment we landed we were greeted by an old lady with grey curly hair and a friendly smile.

"Hello. I'm Miss Halamaphic, head mistress of this school. I know why you're here, we must hurry if we want to save Bella." she said to us.

"Wait! You just said Bella. What about Aerrow?" Piper asked her.

Miss Halamaphic turned and answered, "He's fine. He's with Ms. Lilliam and they're searching for Bella. We must hurry!" then we got of our skimmers and followed the head mistress through the school as we searched for Bella.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

Ms. Lilliam and I ran down the corridor, me still in my PJs. Suddenly we ran into Mr. Jama, Mr. Poda and Mrs. Rumaja. They seemed to know what we were up to anyway, as when we ran right past them, they ran after us, joining us. Ms. Lilliam pulled out a little device and tapped it a few times on the screen.

"They're in room D408!!" yelled Ms. Lilliam and we followed her as she led us to room D408. We burst into the room to see nothing but a bubble. Suddenly the bubble popped and Bella and professor Bavalon were standing there. They didn't seem to notice the sudden intrusion. Bella turned to professor Bavalon smiling. Actually smiling?!

"That had to be one of the best stories I've ever heard!! And it was actually related to my family history!! I can't believe my father's sword is actually out there somewhere!!" she said, excitement overtaking her.

"It's one of my favourite stories I like to tell to some of my students. But seen as this story applied to you, I thought I'd better tell you." he replied back to her.

"Bella!!" I yelled, getting her attention. She turned to look at me, surprised of my sudden presence.

"Aerrow? I thought you were still in our dorm? What brings you and all the teachers here?" she asked me, not knowing what was going on.

"Bella, get away from Bavalon!! He works for Cyclonis!! You gotta get away!!" I yelled to her. She gasped as I saw Bavalon smirk. She turned around to look at Bavalon as he leaped forward at her. She screamed in fright!!

I gasped and jumped forward, knocking him away from her, but he cut my down the chest, ripping my top wide open. His hands had turned into huge claws and they made a huge cut down my chest. I grunted as a few drops of blood ran down my chest. I turned around, grabbing Bella and getting us out of the road as the teachers attacked Bavalon.

We ran down the corridor and into the main room. We suddenly ran into Miss Halamaphic and Finn, Piper, Junko and Raymus. We stopped dead in our tracks and so did they. We suddenly heard cries of pain from room D408!

We all turned out heads in the direction of the room as Bavalon walked out the door and into the corridor without a scratch on him. He had a huge evil grin on his face. Bella grabbed hold of my arm, trying to hide out of his sight. I stood in front of her, protectively.

"It was you who made the evil clone of me that tried to kill Aerrow wasn't it?" yelled Bella from behind me.

"You bet it was!" Bavalon replied back. Bavalon walked closer and I was able to see he'd gained the Cyclonian symbol on his forehead. I tensed, waiting for him to strike. Bavalon suddenly lunged forward and I got ready to fight him in hand to hand combat but Junko suddenly jumped in front and punched him with his knuckle busters.

"Get Bella out of here!! We'll deal with the evil teacher!!" yelled Finn as him, Raymus and Piper jumped in front of us as well. Miss Halamaphic ran with us as we ran out of the school building.

"They don't have a chance! If the teachers couldn't beat Bavalon, they can't either!! Aerrow!!?" Bella yelled to me as we ran out to the school gate where the Condor was parked. I stopped her there as Stork came out to greet us, along with Radarr and Fi-Fi who must've gotten there on their own accord.

"I'm going back to help them, okay? Stay here and wait for us!" I told her. Her eyes widened and she clung to the remains of my shirt.

"No, Don't!! You'll be killed! I couldn't stand it if I lost you!" she pleaded at me. I removed her hands from my shirt and held them by her waists. I couldn't stand seeing her like this, her eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing me. I put my face closer to hers, our noses lightly brushing against each other.

"Remember, I love you Bella." I told her. Her eyes closed, the tears running down her face. I then let go of her wrists and ran back into the school grounds while her eyes flew open the moment I'd turned to corner.

(Bella's P.O.V)

My tear filled eyes flew open when I realised Aerrow wasn't with me any more. My eye brows went up as the sudden realisation that Aerrow might not be coming back struck me, hard. I looked at the ground, tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried, but the tears were that salty, they hurt my eyes.

Miss Halamaphic put her arm on my shoulder and led me into the Condor where Stork, Radarr and Fi-Fi were. I sat down, not saying anything. The only sounds that could be heard were Radarr and Fi-Fi's chirps to each other and my silent sobs. Stork was as quiet as ever, and Miss Halamaphic sat next to me, trying to give me hope.

I got up from my seat and walked to the window where I could see the school. The wall suddenly blew up and I saw Finn, Piper, Junko, Raymus, Aerrow and Bavalon jump up in the air from the sudden blast. I gasped and placed my hand against the glass. Radarr, Fi-Fi, Stork and Miss Halamaphic gasped as well and rushed over to the window for a better view.

I saw the condition Aerrow was in. He was badly beaten, and when he landed on the ground, he collapsed from the pain. Finn was in pretty bad shape too. But at least he could stand. Junko, Raymus and Piper were in the same condition as Finn. Bavalon simply landed on his feet and looked like nothing had ever happened, not even a scratch!

I rushed outside the Condor, much to everyone's disgust, and ran out into the battle field.

"Bella!!" Aerrow yelled to me, as we saw Bavalon's smile grow into a smirk. He suddenly rushed at me, forgetting about everyone else. I gasped and my hair flew out in front of me at my sudden stop. Bavalon suddenly appeared in front of me with a huge blade.

"Master Cyclonis' orders!!" he said to me as he suddenly put the blade right through my stomach and it sliced through and out my back. I grunted in pain and my eyes widened.

"Nooo!!!" yelled Aerrow as I suddenly went limp. Bavalon started cackling maniacally. Everything went white.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

I lay on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises and blood. I was so weak I could only just be conscious to see Bella get stabbed with Bavalon's long blade. She was now hanging on the blade, her body limp.

Suddenly something happened. Everything went black. The school disappeared and so did the ground and the sky. The only things that weren't black was all of us, including Bella and Bavalon. The Condor was also visible.

Suddenly a figure appeared. I recognised her immediately.

"Queen Lily?" I asked. She turned to look at me, and nodded.

"It's good to see you again Aerrow." she said back to me. Then she turned to look at Bavalon.

"You might want to think twice before laughing at what you **think is Bella's death!" she said as Bavalon gasped, then looked at Bella, who was still limp hanging on the blade.**

**Suddenly her body started moving and you could hear grunts of pain coming from her body. Her hands suddenly started moving and they grabbed hold of the blade. They then twisted the blade out of Bavalon's grasp, making him gasp. Bella then stood on her own two feet. Her pants were heard and you could see the blood pouring down her shirt. She then did something that made my blood freeze in my veins. She then gritted her teeth together and yanked the blade out of her, making her scream in pain. My blood froze and my eyes widened. **

**Lily then held her hand forward suddenly and a white blast of light shot from her hand and hit Bavalon. He screamed in agony. When the blast died down, he was back to normal and the Cyclonian symbol on his forehead was gone. **

"**What? Where? Where am I? What happened?" he asked, obviously not remembering anything. Then he looked at Lily, who still had her white aura around her, making her look like an angel.**

"**An angel? Did I die or something?" he asked, awe struck at Lily's beauty. Lily giggled in a friendly way. She held a hand out towards Bavalon. He suddenly seemed to remember something.**

"**Lily? Queen Lily? Is that really you?" he asked her.**

"**Yes Daniel. It's me. It's been a long time." she said. Bella and I looked at each other, confused out of our wits. Bella walked over to her mother.**

"**Mother, do you know professor Bavalon?" she asked her.**

"**Why yes Bella, I do. You see, Daniel Bavalon and I used to be together when we were teenagers. Then I got with your father." she answered. Bella then looked at Bavalon, then back at her mother. Bavalon smiled and walked over to Lily. He took her hand and a white glow surrounded him as well. Bella then walked over to me, her wound had healed in a matter of seconds and she was now next to me. We were both looking at Lily but my arms were around her waist. **

"**Good bye mother. See you next time." she said to Lily as they slowly dissolved and the scenery returned. Bella and I looked at each other, smiling. Suddenly Bella started crying.**

"**Bella? What's wrong?" I asked her. **

"**I thought I'd nearly lost you!!" she said, suddenly putting her chin on my shoulder, crying her eyes out.**

"**I thought I'd lost you when I saw you go limp like that from the sword." I told her and I hugged her closer to me, even though it hurt. Suddenly the entire Storm Hawks crew was around us, and we all grouped together in a group hug.**

**We were in the Condor, looking down at the school. Bella and I were waving madly to everyone as they waved back to us as the Condor flew up and away from the school. **

**Bella then sat down and I sat beside her.**

"**When I was out, I saw something. I saw a sword, encased in stone. It was my father's sword. But I also saw something else. I saw a statue there too. I think it was a statue of my father. He was reaching towards the sword, but his hand is just a little off of where the sword is. It's in the most unlikeliest place, terra Aquanos." Bella told me.**

"**Well, we're going there, and we're getting that sword. We'll also figure out what's with the statue as well." I told her and she hugged me as I hugged her back. I told Stork to set a course, and we were off.**


	19. Hold On!

_**Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Hold On!!!!!**_

_**(Cyclonis' P.O.V)**_

_**I stood at my crystal making machine. Behind me stood my absolutely despicable excuse for top fighters and evil doers. There, stood Ravess, Snipe, Dark Ace, Repton and his Raptors. I turned to face them.**_

"_**You call yourselves Cyclonians!! You can't even defeat one simple sky knight and get me one simple little girl!!! I want my sister back!! And I'll burn in hell before I give up trying to get her!! And that's why I brought you here! Break some hearts, break some bones, I don't care, just make sure that by the end of the day Bella is here and Aerrow is out of the way! Team up if you must, now go!!!" I yelled to them. **_

_**They bowed to me then they ran off and out the door. I was once again by myself. It won't be long now, dear sister. Soon we can be together again and I can then relieve you of the pain of losing your first love. But at a price, your entire memory!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!**_

**(Piper's P.O.V)**

**I woke with a start, suddenly seeing what Cyclonis had stored for us. I rushed out of my bed and into the main room, still in my nightie.**

"**Bella!! Aerrow!!" I yelled. Bella stuck her head out of the door to her room, but there was a loud crash and someone saying 'ow' coming from Aerrow's room. Aerrow's head poked out of the door to his room, but he was rubbing the back of his head.**

"**What is it Piper?" Bella asked me, trying to keep from giggling at Aerrow's clumsiness. **

"**It's Cyclonis!! Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and the Raptors are on their way!! They want to get you back to Cyclonia and they want Aerrow out of the way, in other words, dead!" I told them. **

**There was sudden laughter coming from Aerrow and he walked to me saying, "And just how do you know that? Did you dream it? Well, it might just be a dream!" obviously Finn hadn't told Aerrow about my vision before and how it proved to be correct.**

"**Aerrow has a point Piper. As much as I want to believe you, I can't turn away from modern logic. Finn, what do you think of this?" Bella said. Finn walked to me and put a hand on my shoulder.**

"**I know she's right! Piper had a vision before about Bavalon and it turned out to be correct, and now she's had another one, this one will be correct again. I know **it! Believe what you want to believe, but Junko, Stork, Raymus, Radarr and Fi-Fi all know about Piper's visions being correct. You're slightly outnumbered." said Finn. Bella and Aerrow looked at each other, gob smacked.

"And why weren't we told this earlier?" asked Bella. I huffed a laugh.

"Never found the right moment to tell you guys, sorry." I answered. Bella giggled and walked to me. She put a hand on my other shoulder.

"That's alright Piper." she said to me.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time, we got a battle plan to come up with!!" Aerrow said, smashing one of his fists into his other hand, a big grin on his face. As much as I liked Aerrow, him and me were more brother and sister, rather than a crush. I'd started to notice I was getting closer to Finn and I think I had a crush on him. That's alright, it was better I gained a crush on Finn rather than Aerrow, cause Aerrow's taken and I wouldn't want to come in between my 'brother' and my best friend. And personally, I think Aerrow and Bella were an over cute couple anyway!!

(Ravess' P.O.V)

I can't believe I had to listen to another rant from that little know-it-all brat!! When the time comes, I'll show her who's boss! Snipe was just running around in circles, smashing everything that was in sight. Dark Ace was as silent as ever. Repton and his Raptors were talking about how they were going to get Aerrow out of the way. I think I heard something about sky knight stew. I made an 'ew' face at them. My eyes narrowed as a brilliant plan struck my thoughts. I could use the Raptors and Dark Ace to get Aerrow out of the way, while Snipe and I get Bella and bring her back to Cyclonis. I raised a hand, everyone turned to look at me.

"Listen up fellow Cyclonians, for I have a plan. We'll team up, The Raptors and Dark Ace will get Aerrow out of the picture, I don't care how, just as long as they get rid of him for good, while Snipe and I get Bella and bring her back to Cyclonis. We'll all get the recognition we all deserve!!!" I said to them. A huge grin formed on the Dark Ace's face. The Raptors chatted anxiously between each other, honestly, I think they had peas for brains. Snipe chuckled, smashing the wall with his fist. My eyes narrowed, a grin forming on my face. 

"Raptors and Dark Ace, you guys need to think of how you're going to get Aerrow out of the way, while Snipe and I will come up with our own plan. That is all!" I said to them. Dark Ace and the Raptors walked off, working on their plan, while Snipe and I worked on our plan.

(Bella's P.O.V)

Honestly, being a princess was hard enough on it's own accord, being Cyclonis' sister was also hard enough, but being both was just down right frustrating! I can't take much more of this! I walked to the window, placing my hands against the glass. I mouthed out a little prayer, hoping this would all end soon, and I also prayed that we would win. Aerrow was looking at my worriedly. I hated worrying him like this, but eventually I was going to break. I had to be really strong to make it to this point, but I had a feeling this was the end of my rope, I was going to break. I growled in frustration. Everyone's heads had turned in my direction. 

"Why?! Why me?! Why is this happening?! Why does Cyclonis need **me **so badly!?" I yelled out in frustration and fury, but also in sadness and confusion. I then did something silly, I whacked my head against the glass. I heard Aerrow gasp. I fell to my knees and he ran to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting way.

"Hey, I don't know why Cyclonis wants you so badly, but I can tell you one thing that I can promise, this is it! We're ending this! They're never gonna bother us after this! I can promise you that!!" He whispered to me. I was breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry if I'm worrying everyone, but I feel like I've reached the end of my rope. I can't take this anymore!!" I said to him, loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"Uh, Bella, I don't mean to interrupt, but I've come up with a plan." said Piper. Aerrow helped me up and we walked to the table where everyone was. 

"Aerrow, Finn, Radarr and Junko will take on who ever comes along to get Aerrow, while Fi-Fi, Raymus, Stork, Bella and I take out whoever is going to try and get Bella. Think you guys can handle it?" she asked us. 

Junko chuckled a laugh, Aerrow smiled one of his triumphant smiles, Finn gave his little 'chica-cha' signals, Raymus rose his fist up. Radarr and Fi-Fi chirped, Stork merely nodded. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I guess…" I said, not really in the fighting spirit. Aerrow's smile faded to worried. 

"I'd better find a way to cheer Bella up. Guys, keep putting more details into the plan, we'll be back soon." said Aerrow. He put his arm around my arm and led me out of the main room. He took me to the roof. The sun was high in the clouds and there was a midday breeze in the air. But I was just too depressed to enjoy it like I usually did. Aerrow turned to look at me, a smile of hope on his face. But it fell when he saw there was no improvement. Aerrow then looked at the floor, which was what I'd been doing that entire time.

Aerrow then led me to the hanger bay and hopped on a skimmer. He urged for me to hop on with him. I brought myself to hop on and he then took off. The wind blew in my face and he took us for a couple of cartwheels. He turned to look at me again, a smile of enjoyment and hope on his face again, but once again it fell as he saw no improvement again.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

I was running out of ideas. I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand, trying to think of how I could cheer Bella up. She wasn't herself. She was usually all happy and cheery, loving everything, but taking it seriously too. She knew the dangers and she knew how to turn them into opportunities. But lately she was getting down right depressed

"Bella. Please! I can't stand seeing you like this. If this is hurting you to be like this, just imagine how it's breaking **my **heart! Please, what can I do to cheer you up? You being miserable just makes **me **miserable!" I said to her, making her look up at me. 

She then sighed and shrugged her shoulders. 

"I don't want to be the heir to Terra Tankus. I don't want to be a princess!!" she answered and clung on to my back, tears starting to form in her eyes. I gasped at her sudden outburst. She didn't want to be a princess?!

"With fate choosing me, it's always duty, duty and duty! I've had it!! It's too much for just one person!! I'm starting to wish I was never born!! Then I wouldn't have to go through all this!!" she said, making my eyes widen as I realised just what she was really going through. She was hiding this from all of us, and she hid it so well, but now that it was getting too much, it suddenly started to show. 

I quickly landed and got off my skimmer so I could comfort Bella. She hopped off the skimmer and she hugged me. We sat on the floor, her on my lap. No words were exchanged, we just sat there silently. Bella seemed to be thinking to herself.

What she was thinking, I have no idea. I mean, I can't read minds for crying out loud. But I had a faint idea I knew what the topic was. It was all of us. That I knew.

(Bella's P.O.V)

It was in the dead of night. I was in my room. Everyone else was in their rooms, fast asleep. Tomorrow, Ravess, Snipe, the Raptors and Dark Ace were supposed to attack. I'd made up my mind. I wasn't putting my friends through all the danger.

I slid out of bed, ever so silently, being careful not to wake Fi-Fi. I then got dressed in a pink knee high dress with a short sleeved red top underneath, a pair of sneakers and a pair of mini shorts on underneath my dress, just in case. 

I walked out of my room and down the corridor. I had to be careful of Stork's traps that he'd set in case someone managed to get on the Condor. I finally reached the hanger bay. Just in case someone was up, I'd packed some hypnosis crystals. I was just about to get on my skimmer when I heard a familiar voice.

"And what are **we **up to?" asked Raymus. I giggled and turned around to face Raymus. 

"Nothing. Sorry Raymus, but this is for your own good!" I suddenly turned on him, using the hypnosis crystal on him. He collapsed in a sudden deep sleep. I mounted my skimmer and took off into the sky. I was headed for Cyclonia. 

I eventually made it to Cyclonia. It had reached day light by that time. I just prayed I wasn't too late. I was just reaching the borders of Cyclonia territory when I saw a huge Cyclonian air ship. I swerved so I was in front of it. 

"I need to speak with Cyclonis!!!" I yelled into the speakers that was connected to the Cyclonian air waves.

"I've come to surrender, leave my friends out of this!" I yelled. The Cyclonian air ship turned and headed back towards Cyclonia. I pulled in and got off my skimmer. Guess who walked out of the Cyclonian air ship? Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipe and the Raptors.

"Why did you come back!!?" yelled a familiar voice. We all turned to see Cyclonis, standing there, furious. Dark Ace then waved his hands, presenting me to Cyclonis. He anger faded into surprise.

"Oh! Bella, my dear, dear sister. I didn't expect to see you so soon. I never imagined it'd be **this **easy to get you here." she said to me.

"I came to make a deal. Me, for the safety of everyone on the Condor, **including **Aerrow." I said to her. She chuckled and then held her hand out. I took her hand and we shook hands. 

"Welcome to Cyclonia Mirabella Le Terra Tankus!!" she said to me. I sighed, knowing it was the right thing to do. At least my friends were safe…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'D LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! PLUS, CAN YOU GUESS WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT? **

**Hint: it's got something to do with the statue of her father and the sword…**


	20. Messages

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 20

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

I woke up the next morning. I stretched like I usually did, then got dressed into my uniform. I walked out of my room to suddenly see Raymus run from the hanger bay, still in his PJs.

"Raymus! Why the rush?" I asked him as he can to a halt in front of me. He looked like he was having trouble saying what he was trying to get out.

"Raymus, calm down, deep breath, then just tell me." I told him. He did so.

"It's Bella!! She took her skimmer last night and flew somewhere I don't know. I think she went to Cyclonia to trade herself for your safety!! She hasn't returned!" he said. With each frightening bit of info he told me, my shoulders slouched and my eyes widened. She traded herself for me safety!?

"No. No! No!!!! we have to get her back before Cyclonis does something to her again!!!" I yelled, waking everyone up.

"Yo, dude. What's with all the racket?" asked a sleepy Finn.

"Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr, Fi-Fi, Piper!! Bella's traded herself for us!!" I said to them. Piper gasped, trying not to become a nervous wreck. Finn, already was one. Junko, well, his eyes got really big and he started crying. I looked away, so I wouldn't cry along with him. Stork, well, he had one of his panic attacks cause Bella and him were kinda close too. Raymus was just down right depressed, kinda like Bella was before she took off.

"Wait!! How do you know she took off last night! How do you know she didn't take off early this morning?" I questioned Raymus.

"Because, I caught her before she was about to take off in the middle of the night. I asked her what she was up to. She answered back saying nothing, then turned on me saying sorry but this is for your own good, then she put me to sleep with a hypnosis crystal. Where she got it, I have no clue!" answered Raymus.

"I know where Bella got it from. I told her she could have access to any of my crystals in my crystal lab, so I gave her a key to the lock. In that lab I have all my crystals, hypnosis, oblivion, eruption, all sorts." said Piper.

I didn't have time to be mad at her, how was she supposed to know Bella would use her crystals against us for her own decisions. I couldn't blame Piper for what Bella did. As much as it hurt, I think that's what Bella had been planning all that day.

"Piper!! Rescue Mission plan!! The rest of you, help her!! I'm gonna do some recon, see if any clues were left behind. Radarr, you're with me." I said. Everyone got to work and Radarr ran behind me at my heels.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I stood in a room with Cyclonis. She paced up and down. I'd been checked to see if I had any crystals or weapons on me. All they found was the hypnosis crystal. They asked me, and I gave them the truthful answer, that I used it to get out of the Condor. They believed it and now I was allowed to be alone with my sister.

"If I may ask, Cyclonis, why is it that you want me here so badly?" I asked her in a polite way. She stopped pacing and looked at me, a kind smile on her face, which was unusual for her.

"Why, I wanted you here so that way, if something were to happen to me, you'd be there to rule Cyclonia. You'd make a fine master Cyclonis! Sure, you may bring good to it's eyes, but you'd take over Cyclonia none the less." she answered. My eyes widened. Rule two terras? Was she out of her mind? Trying to get one back on it's feet was hard enough, but to also rule Cyclonia as well?

"But sister, I'm still trying to get terra Tankus back on it's feet, how do you expect me to rule both terra Tankus and Cyclonia?!" I questioned her. She chuckled.

"You can forget about terra Tankus, it'll never be restored. As for your friends, I promise I won't go and hurt them, but I can't promise that they won't get hurt if they come here!" she answered. I gasped!! I hadn't thought about them trying to rescue me. What was I to do?

Cyclonis left the room to get my royal crown. She was giving me control over Cyclonia as well. There were going to be two princesses of Cyclonia. Cyclonis in complete control, while I had some control. I was left in the room by myself.

I had to warn them not to come and get me. I went to my sister's crystal machine. I switched it on, then looked through my sister's books till I found the crystal recipe to make a message crystal. I then got the crystals and made a message crystal. I heard footsteps so I turned the crystal machine off and swiped the crystal into my pocket quickly. I ran away from the crystal machine and turned to look at the door as it opened to reveal the Dark Ace.

"Hello, princess Mirabella. Are you enjoying your stay at Cyclonia?" he asked me. I smiled back at him.

"Of course I am! Why do you think I came here?" I said to him. He grinned wickedly. I bet he was thinking they finally turned me over to the bad side. Wait till they saw what I really had in store for them.

He bowed to me, then walked out of the room.

"Oh, Dark Ace! If you don't mind, could you tell my sister I've gone for a walk around Cyclonia. You know, memorise my new home's surroundings, by myself. Don't worry, I'm not planning anything, I just wish to get used to my new home." I asked him before he exited the door. He turned to me and nodded. Then he left the room to find Cyclonis.

I took this as my chance and slipped out of the throne room and into the main corridor. I walked down casually and waved to everyone who walked past. They were a little surprised by my movements, but they waved and smiled back. I then ended up in Cyclonia's library.

I looked through the books but I dropped one. It knocked a statue's head, and the head went down. Suddenly I heard something and I cringed, thinking someone had found me. I turned to my right, to see a secret door. I was so curious, I walked through the door. There was a little brick against the wall, I pushed it and the door closed. I was left in darkness.

I pulled out the message crystal. I activated it, making it glow.

"Guys, if you get this, just know I had to go through extreme measures to make this, so please, do as I say! Don't come to Cyclonia to rescue me! Okay? I'm fine, they're treating me nicely. Of course I miss you guys, but I came for your safety, they aren't going to ambush you guys, but if you go to Cyclonia, they will hurt you guys. Please, I beg you, don't try to rescue me, I know what I'm doing!!" I said to it. I then lifted the crystal into the air, then it shattered into a million pieces. I continued to walk through the secret room. I came to a lit opening. I walked into a damp barely lit room. There were moss covered statues everywhere in the room. I walked to the one in the middle.

I placed my hand on the statue and I focused my glow into the room. I gasped and backed away from the statue as I saw it was a statue of a man, and all the others were of people, young, old, even babies! They all looked so real. But the one n the middle I recognised, it was the statue of my father Bavalon had shown me.

This put a whole new issue into my plan. I looked at my father's statue, his face looked scared and he was trying to reach for something. I looked to the left, which was the direction he was reaching towards, and there, stuck in the stone, was the sword. I remembered Bavalon's words.

_Only thee of royal or noble blood may release the sword from the stone, if not, it will kill them!!_

I gulped and backed away from the room. I just prayed Aerrow got my message before it was too late and he had made up his mind to save me.

(Stork's P.O.V)

I was driving the Condor while Piper and the others were going over the plan, for what seemed the thousandth time. Aerrow and Radarr had retuned from recon a while ago, with no leads at all. Suddenly there was a flash of white light in front of me, making me screech and back away from the wheel. Everyone looked at me while I fell onto the floor, and so did a weird looking crystal.

Piper walked up to the crystal and picked it up.

"Guys, it's a message crystal!!!" she said to everyone.

"Probably a crystal from Cyclonis telling us about what she's done to Bella. I don't want to hear it!" said Aerrow, storming out of the room.

"But it might also be from Bella!" I said, but it was too late and Aerrow was out of the room, on his way to his skimmer to launch the rescue mission.

Suddenly the crystal activated in Piper's hands and Bella's voice filled the room.

_Guys, if you get this, just know I had to go through extreme measures to make this, so please, do as I say! Don't come to Cyclonia to rescue me! Okay? I'm fine, they're treating me nicely. Of course I miss you guys, but I came for your safety, they aren't going to ambush you guys, but if you go to Cyclonia, they will hurt you guys. Please, I beg you, don't try to rescue me, I know what I'm doing!!_

"We gotta tell Aerrow!!" I said to Piper but she was already out the room and running to Aerrow to tell him.

"What is with people these days, always in a rush…?" I muttered to myself.

(Piper's P.O.V)

"Aerrow!! Wait!!" I yelled but he couldn't hear me over the roar of the engines. He heard a bit of my voice and turned to look at me, with a quizzical look on his face.

"What?" he asked. I could hear him, but he couldn't hear me cause Finn kept revving the engine.

"The message was from Bella!! You have to listen!!! Aerrow!!" I yelled to him, but he couldn't hear me still.

"We'll bring Bella back!! You can count on us, we know the plan!!" he yelled back. I sighed and slapped my head with my hand. Suddenly Aerrow, Raymus, Finn, Radarr, Fi-Fi and Junko took off, flying to Cyclonia to save Bella.

I ran to the edge of the hanger bay, watching them go as I realised I had to let Bella know I wasn't able to stop them. A message crystal can only be used twice before it shatters into a million pieces.

I ran into my room where it was quiet. I activated the crystal.

"Bella? It's Piper! I couldn't stop Aerrow! When the crystal appeared he thought it was from Cyclonis and walked off. I listened to your message but when I tried to tell him it was from you, he couldn't hear me over the roar of the engines. Please help them! Aerrow, Radarr, Raymus, Finn, Fi-Fi and Junko are on their way." I said to it then I lifted it into the air, where it shattered again.

I just prayed she got it without getting caught!

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was back in the secret room corridor. Suddenly there was a flash of white light and the message crystal was back with me. I activated it and heard Piper's message. My eyes widened in fear. I had to get out to help them!! The crystal shattered and I escaped from the secret room and closed the door. I opened a book when the library door opened and in walked Cyclonis.

I took my attention off the book and I looked at Cyclonis.

"Is there something I can help you with dear sister?" I asked her politely.

"I just came looking for you so I could inform you that the Storm Hawks have been captured and are in the dungeons as we speak." she said to me. I was shocked but I made myself smile.

"And what awaits them?" I asked her.

"Death." Cyclonis replied.

"Serves them right for trying to break in!" I said to her, but I didn't mean that one bit. I wanted to knock Cyclonis out of the road so I could save them. They saved me all the time, now it was my turn.

_Hang on guys, just wait, I'll have you out soon, very soon!!!_


	21. Ultimate Plan!

_Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang_

_Chapter 21_

_Ultimate Plan_

_(Aerrow's P.O.V)_

_I couldn't believed we'd been captured so easily. Maybe that's what Piper was trying to tell me, that they were heavily reinforced. _

_I sighed for about the 20th__ time. We were all stuck in a cell with iron bars encasing us. Everything was dark and it was a little damp. Everyone was down in the dumps and a little disappointed in themselves, including myself. _

_Suddenly the door opened, emitting light into the room. We all covered our eyes from the bright light. When I uncovered my eyes, I saw Cyclonis. She walked closer to the cell, and that's when I noticed her clothes, expression and hair length weren't the same. It was Bella!! She wore a Cyclonian crown but she was wearing the same thing Raymus said she left in. her pink dress with the red top underneath and the pink sneakers. _

_She ran to the cell when she saw me and the others. Her hands clenched the bars as she poked her head into the cell._

"_Aerrow!! Why didn't you listen to the message crystal I sent?" she asked me. I gave her a quizzical look after I'd ran to the bars and was now face to face with her._

"_You sent that message crystal?" I asked her. She sighed._

"_Look, I haven't got much time before Cyclonis sends someone to come along and check up on me. I'm going to help bust you guys out of here, but then I'm returning to Cyclonis." she told me._

"_What?! No way are we leaving you behind!! You're the reason we came here!!" I yelled to her._

"_Aerrow. Believe me when I say I have a plan. I want you to go to the sky knight council and organise war against Cyclonia. Ok? I'll take it from there!" she replied back to me. _

_Bella then turned to her back pocket and fished out the key to our cell. She unlocked the door and let us out. _

"_Piper replied back to me through the message crystal. She told me why you didn't listen to it, or to her. Don't worry. Cyclonis told me what was going to happen to you guys, so I had to come along and save you." she said to us._

"_What was our fate going to be?" asked Junko._

"_Death." replied Bella. Finn gasped and his hands reached for his throat quickly. Bella giggled, then fished out an invisibility crystal. _

"_I'm going to make you guys invisible. Now no knocking into anyone, or else that'll be a give away. I'm going to walk with you guys to the hanger bay, I go there regularly so it won't suspicious. I've radioed Piper, she and Stork are on their way right now." said Bella._

_I nodded and she let the crystal flash over us. _

"_Ok. I can't see you guys now, so no messing it up!" said Bella. She walked out of the dungeon and closed the door after us. We let her know when we were out before she closed the door. Then she continued to walk to the hanger bay._

_(Bella's P.O.V)_

_I was leading everyone back to the hanger bay when I suddenly bumped into the Dark Ace._

"_Ah, Princess Mirabella! I was hoping I'd run into you here! It's Cyclonis!" he said to me._

"_oh, what about her Dark Ace?" I asked him._

"_Come with me your highness!" he said to me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind him. I heard a growl behind me, and I knew that was Aerrow. We ended up in the library._

"_I thought Cyclonis read her books in her throne room? This was about Cyclonis, where is she?" I asked him, or more so, demanding. The Dark Ace walked to the statue and pushed the head down, and the secret door opened. _

"_You knew about this, didn't you?" he asked me. I nodded._

"_You know the statue of your father in there, well, that's not a statue, it's really him!!" he told me. My eyes widened and my blood went ice cold as a gasp escaped my mouth and my eyes suddenly started to roll upwards and my feet gave out. I heard voices._

"_Dark Ace!! I thought I told you not to tell her anything about the statue!!!" hissed Cyclonis._

"_She needed to know! So I told her, to stop her from coming there, I found remains of a message crystal there, so she's coming up with a plan!" replied the Dark Ace._

"_Bella, can you hear me?" whispered Aerrow in my ear ever so quietly, even I almost couldn't hear him._

"_How do you know it wasn't one of your talons?" asked Cyclonis._

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Ow. Wha-what?" I asked.

"Bella. Are you alright dear sister?" asked Cyclonis, coming forward to me, then reaching forward, offering me a hand up. I accepted and before long I was on my feet.

"is it true? Is that really father?" I asked her. Cyclonis sighed.

"Yes, it is. The former Cyclonis froze him and all the villagers into stone after they were all captured." she answered.

I gasped and ran into the secret room. I stopped at the statue of my father. I placed my hand on his cheeks and a tear rolled down my face. I then clasped the statue and started crying.

"hush, hush dear sister, you'll get over it soon. As soon as we make preparations for your wedding!" said Cyclonis. My head shot up. Wedding?

I turned to face Cyclonis and asked, "Wedding? What wedding?" Cyclonis grinned.

"Why yours of course! You're marrying Repton!" she answered. I gasped and jumped behind the statue. I clung onto it for dear life. Cyclonis merely chuckled and left, closing the secret door behind her.

"You can't tell me with 100% honesty that you want to stay here, not for that!?" said Aerrow.

"They're gonna marry you off to Repton. We have to save you!" said Junko.

"Piper will kill us, or more specifically me, if we go back telling her you're going to be married off to Repton!" said Finn.

"If they try to marry you off to Repton, I will honestly kill him before the wedding starts!" growled Aerrow.

"I still can't believe this statue is father! This is the last place I would of looked for him!" said Raymus, joining me in our little 'hug the statue'.

"I…don't…believe…it!" said a stunned Aerrow. We all turned to where his voice was coming from. Suddenly I could see everyone cause the crystal had worn off. Aerrow was standing in front of two statues, one a woman, the second a man. They look petrified.

Aerrow reached up and touched the woman's hand and said, "Mum? Is that really you?" I could hear his voice was breaking. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again. I walked over to him, and hugged him from behind. He turned to look at the man. He placed his hand against the man's out stretched out.

"Dad. I became a storm hawk, like you always told me!" he said to the statue. I released him and walked back to Raymus. All of us started to walk to the door when suddenly Aerrow said something that made my hair's stick on end.

"A sword in stone? Alrighty!" he said. I twirled around to see Aerrow had the handle of the sword in his hand and he was trying to pull the sword out.

"Aerrow!! No!! you're not of royal or noble blood!! It'll kill you!!!" I yelled to him, but it was too late and the sword was out of the stone. Aerrow held it up, blade facing the ceiling. We all gasped in awe. Suddenly a shot of energy went through the blade and into Aerrow!!

He grunted and closed his eyes in pain, before screaming and falling backwards, sword crashing to ground as he did the same. His eyes closed, his chest not moving!

I screamed and ran to him. I lifted his lifeless body up a bit and shook it, trying to get him to breathe.

"Aerrow!! Aerrow!! AERROW!!!!" I screamed at him. I suddenly heard footsteps. I left Aerrow's side and grabbed the invisibility crystal and made everyone, including Aerrow, invisible as the door opened to Dark Ace.

"Are you alright princess?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" I asked him, sniffling and wiping a tear from my face.

"Still upset about your father?" he asked me. I nodded, sniffling. His face went sympathetic. He turned and left. The door closed. I disabled the invisibility crystal and saw everyone had gathered around Aerrow's lifeless body, tears all streaming down their faces. I rushed down to Aerrow and lifted his head and chest up again. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I buried my face in Aerrow's soundless chest. Bawling my eyes out, making his shirt wet.

"Geez Bella. Anyone would think you lost someone you loved with all your heart?" said a familiair voice.

"He can't be gone, I love him!! I'll never leave his side again!! I don't care if I'm killed anymore, as long as I can be with him, I'll be happy!!" I replied back.

"Well, it's nice to know I'm loved!" said the voice. I gasped as I came to terms with who it was and that I could suddenly hear a heart beat. I lifted my face from Aerrow's chest to see cheerful emerald green eyes staring at me, in a teasing way.

I gasped in awe as a tear ran down my cheeks. Aerrow grinned playfully at me.

"It's nice to know you'll die just to be with me." he said to me, tormenting me. Everyone was gasping in awe, then they suddenly started cheering. I didn't know what came over me, I suddenly rushed forward and kissed him! The cheering suddenly got louder and more lively.

I pulled away to see Aerrow looking a bit gob smacked. I giggled shyly, then helped him stand up.

"Aerrow, how did you survive the sword? You're not of royal or noble blood." I asked him.

"I don't know! All I know is that my family and I were on terra Tankus, then I lost my memory and was sent away, from them as well." he answered.

"dude, then how did you know these were your parents?" asked Finn, pointing to Aerrow's parents.

"That's them. I remember I used to know them, quite well. I met Aerrow through them." I answered.

We all then turned to leave when I heard the moving of metal. I turned to see Aerrow had lifted the sword off of the floor and was walking towards me, sword laid out to give it to me.

"I believe this sword belongs to you Bella. You **are the heir to terra Tankus, it's your responsibility to rescue everyone in here, and we're going to help." he said to me. I smiled at him, then took the sword from him, latching it to the belt on my dress. I grabbed my invisibility crystal and made them invisible as we walked out of the secret room. **

**I walked out of the library and towards the hanger bay. I saw the Condor in the distance. I turned to face everyone cause I'd made it I could see their glows.**

"**ok guys. Get on the Condor when it gets here. When I leave, you guys will be visible. Okay?" I asked them. **

"**But Bella! The wedding?" asked Finn.**

"**I'll send you guys an invitation, telling you what time, then you guys can crash the wedding of course!" I answered.**

"**I won't let you be married, I promise you that!" said Aerrow as he gave me a quick kiss, at least I think it was him. I turned to see the Condor was very close. Talons were starting to launch and I noticed everyone's skimmers in the bay. I pointed to the skimmers, then I walked off.**

**I heard the sound of them becoming visible, then the sounds of talons getting thrashed, then the sounds of skimmers taking off. **

**I walked back to the throne room to see Cyclonis there, along with Snipe, Dark Ace, Ravess and my future husband Repton.**

**Cyclonis turned to look at me, a wicked grin on her face, and I suddenly became uneasy…**


	22. Wedding

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 22

The Wedding

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

We were all aboard the Condor and accounted for, except Bella. She was still in Cyclonia, and about to be married off to Repton!

"She's what?!!" yelled an ecstatic Piper.

"Being married off to Repton!" answered Finn, who was miserable.

"You **do **know what Raptors do with their wives, don't you?" asked Piper. Finn shook his head.

"If they fail to lay eggs, they're eaten by the husband!" finished Piper. We all gasped in horror.

"And last time I checked with Bella, she wasn't laying eggs! We have to stop this wedding!!" yelled Piper. We all nodded, determination in our expressions.

"We'll need the help of every sky knight in Atmos to stop this wedding!" I said then continued, "Stork! Set course for Atmosia! Piper, Finn, Raymus and Junko! Message every sky knight squadron in Atmos, tell them to meet us at Atmosia, now!!"

They all nodded and went to their jobs. Radarr and Fi-Fi suddenly scurried inside with an envelope! I bent down and picked the envelope from their tiny hands. It read…

_To the Storm Hawks_

_You're invited to the wedding of Princess Mirabella Le Terra Tankus and Repton of the Raptors._

_The ceremony will take place tomorrow at sunrise in the Cyclonian chapel. _

_We look forward to seeing you there._

_Master Cyclonis._

I growled after reading the letter. It sounded so friendly, but I knew it had to be some sort of trap. I turned to face everyone, they were already facing me, they probably heard me growling.

"Sunrise tomorrow in the Cyclonian chapel. We need to bust her out!" I said.

"And finish Cyclonis off!" finished Piper.

"Whoa! Back track Piper! Did you forget who Cyclonis is?" asked Junko.

"Zayna Le Terra Tankus, sorry, I forgot." answered Piper, suddenly feeling down. Finn put his hand on Piper's shoulder and started whispering to her. He had his big goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, Stork. Did I mention I found a girlfriend the last time I went to terra Wallop?" whispered Junko.

"No you didn't and it'd probably best you don't mention the term girlfriend around Aerrow. It might make him snap. Also, I found a girlfriend too! I met her the last time I went to terra Merbia." whispered back Stork. I sighed. It seemed everyone had a girlfriend now, well, except Raymus. They new theirs was safe and happy. Mine was about to be married off to someone who would kill her later. Raymus was just as down as I was.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was in my room, by myself. Suddenly I was joined with the wedding dress fitter. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me all the way to the Cyclonian wardrobe on the bottom floor.

"Pick your dress!" she hissed at me. I sighed and looked through all the dresses. They were all dark colours and I seriously hated dark colours. Suddenly I came across a very pale pink dress almost the colour of white, and it had bright pink flowers over the bottom. It was strapless and to me, it was beautiful. I pulled it from the rack of clothes and took it to the dress fitter.

She sighed in disgust at the dress and then took me back to my room. She pulled a stool and told me to step on the stool. I did so and I held my hands out and closed my eyes as she fitted the dress on me, only pricking me a few times.

Once it was fitted I was allowed to see what it looked like. I looked in the giant mirror and gasped in awe. I looked like a beauty and if Aerrow had seen me in this dress, even without the make up and hair done, he probably would of melted right there on the spot. I suddenly became sad, thinking of Aerrow. I could only pray he would be able to save me from this fate.

I was left alone again, still in the dress when Cyclonis walked in. she started clapping. I turned to look at her.

"You look like the goddess of beauty dear sister. Repton is one lucky Raptor!" she said to me. I sighed and looked away, a tear fell down my right eyes while the other one started getting blurry. The tear ran down my cheek and I turned my back on Cyclonis. I heard the door close and I turned to see if Cyclonis had left or if someone else had appeared. I looked at myself in the mirror and I wondered if Aerrow was thinking about me.

I placed my hand against the glass and suddenly I saw Aerrow beside my reflection in the mirror. He was wearing his normal uniform. He was crying. Tears started coming to my eyes and they fell down my cheeks. I lowered my head and started crying my eyes out.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

We were on our way to Atmosia. I was in Bella's room where she had her big mirror. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror when I suddenly saw Bella's reflection beside me. She was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and I felt my cheeks getting wet as well. All I wanted to do was turn around and see if she was actually there beside me. I placed my hand against the glass and lowered my head, crying my eyes out.

We were in Atmosia's sky knight reception hall. Every sky knight and squadron was there. Starling walked towards me.

"I'm sorry about Bella again. How many times has she been in trouble?" she asked me.

"This is the second time we've had to rescue her from Cyclonis. But this time, she went to Cyclonia to trade herself for our safety. Now they're going to marry her off to Repton. And because she's human, she won't ley eggs and they're going to kill her!" I answered, tears starting to come to my eyes. This was the first time anyone had seen me actually break into tears. Because of my suddenly crying, everybody in the hall was looking at me, wondering if they were dreaming. No one had seen me break, and now they had.

Starling pulled me into a hug, patting my back. I adjusted myself and wiped my eyes.

"I think you all know why we're here. Bella's being married off to Repton, and it's our duty to rescue her!" I said.

"It's **our **duty?! I don't believe rescuing a little girl from Repton is my duty! Do you?" Harrier asked everyone in the room. I growled as everyone suddenly started chatting.

"Bella isn't just some little girl!! She's the heir to the throne of Terra Tankus! Only she can rebuild her kingdom and rejoin the alliance of the terras!! We found her people, including her father, encased in stone in Cyclonia. With everyone's help, we might be able to crash the wedding and save her people!!" I said.

Everyone suddenly started chatting with each other.

"Bella has never done anything wrong, and she's done her best to help at least once for each and every one of us! Therefore I believe it's our duty to return the favour! Aerrow led us into battle against Cyclonia before and we won! I believe he can do it again! And everyone will be in the Cyclonian chapel, meaning they'll be taken by surprise! I don't know about you guys, but if you're too lazy to help a friend who's helped you before, then you're not worthy of being called a sky knight!" yelled Starling to everyone.

"Everyone who wishes to help Bella, follow me!" I yelled, walking out of the room and opening the large doors. Nearly everyone walked after me. I walked out to the back-up time pulse. I turned to face everyone.

"Bella has helped us many-a-times, now it's our turn to return the favour! This is it, the final battle against Cyclonia, and I plan to make us win! After this battle, Bella will finally be able to restore her kingdom and restore the alliance! Whoever's with me, raise your arm now!" I yelled to them, raising my arm into the air. Everyone raised their arm cheering.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was out of the wedding dress and back into my pink dress. I walked back into the secret room and walked to the opening in the stone from where Aerrow had pulled the sword from. I looked at my father, suddenly feeling more tears coming to my eyes.

"Father? If you can hear me, I just want to say I'm sorry. I failed you as a princess, but also as a daughter." I said to him, tears falling down my face and off my chin. They slowly fell into the hole from the sword and stayed in their form, instead of dissolving into the dirt. But I didn't notice. I turned and left the room.

Just as I exited, the tear dissolved into the dirt and suddenly the hole shot a beam of light up to the ceiling. Every statue started cracking, even my father. Bit of statue started falling off the bodies to show skin underneath.

I walked into my room to see Cyclonis and the dress fitter.

"It's time dear sister! Time to get ready for your wedding, it's in 2 hours, meaning we'll have to do your hair and make up quickly." said Cyclonis. I sighed and let them get to work.

(Aerrow's P.O.V)

We had only 2 hours till the wedding. We were just finishing off our plans and armouring our vehicles and weapons. Piper was sad, in fact everyone was sad, but determined none-the-less.

Eventually we had 1 hour left. We set off to Cyclonia! Everyone was in their skimmers or ships, determined to save their friend, Bella was a friend to us all, nearly everyone loved her!

We had only a few minutes left and we had just reached Cyclonia. We all landed to see no one in sight. Piper led us all to the Cyclonian chapel where we saw no one by the doors either, they were all inside. We gathered by the door to hear what was going on.

_Dear guests of Cyclonia, we're brought here today to wed Repton of the Raptors and my dear sister Princess Mirabella Le Terra Tankus as husband and wife. If everyone has any objects, speak now or forever hold your peace!_

That was my chance, I opened the door and stormed in.

"I OBJECT!!" I yelled out to the front of the room, where Repton, Cyclonis and a beautiful maiden in a white dress with pink flowers and a veil over her head were standing, while every talon was sitting in the seats. Ravess was a brides maid, while Snipe and the Dark Ace were the best men. Repton turned to face me, growling. The maiden turned as well, and I saw beautiful amethyst eyes that I'd fallen in love with.

"Aerrow! You came! Just like you promised you would!" yelled Mirabella. She picked the top of her dress up a bit and started running towards me. I almost felt myself melting at her beauty, but I kept myself together, for both our sakes.

"We all came! Every sky knight is here and every squadron!" I yelled, as she ran to me and tackled me in a hug. I pulled her into my arms, hugging her back, pulling tight making sure no one could separate us.

"That's the last time I let you out of my sights again!" I whispered to her. Suddenly everyone stormed the room, tackling the talons.

"Got the sword?" I asked Bella. She nodded and bent down, lifting the dress over her knee and unstrapping the sword that was attached to her leg. She then stood, letting the dress fall again, then swung the sword around.

"Aerrow! My father and my people! Go to the secret room! Find a way to save them!" Bella said to me. I nodded and ran to the secret room. I found the library and opened the door. When I walked in I gasped! Everyone was no longer stone, they were real living people.

"Everyone! Follow me! I'm a sky knight! I and the rest of the sky knights need your help to defeat the Cyclonians, we've got the upper hand, but we need a bit of help! Please! Follow me!" I yelled catching everyone's attention. I ran out of the room, leaving the door open as everyone followed me.

I ran back to the chapel and saw Bella, fighting Cyclonis. Everyone else had tackled someone. Bella's people suddenly charged into the room and past me, taking on the talons. I suddenly saw Dark Ace about to attack Bella from behind. I ran the fastest I'd ever ran before and pulled my blades, tackling him.

"don't you know it's cowardly to attack from behind?!" I hissed at him. He growled and we fought.

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was fighting Cyclonis when suddenly a symbol appeared on her head. She gasped in surprise, then screamed, clutching her head. Light burst from her head.

"Zayna! Fight it sister!! Don't let Cyclonis control you anymore!!" I yelled to her. She screamed and tilted her head back as the black light shot up and hit the roof. I gasped and so did everyone else in the room.

"ZAYNA!!!" I yelled to her. The light stopped and her head flew forward. It hung low, then she slowly lifted her head back up, I gasped to see the Cyclonian symbol on her forehead just like my symbol is on my forehead. Her eyes were a dark colour, probably black. Suddenly the symbol started glowing again as two black wings shot out of her back!

I gasped and stood back as she pulled her own Cyclonian sword out.

"Zayna? Is that really you? Or is it the full Cyclonis?" I asked. She chuckled and I noticed her voice was different, if was a real deep woman's voice.

"It's Master Cyclonis to you!" she said, striking me with her sword. I screamed in pain as she took off on her black wings. I straightened myself then growled, getting ready to fight. I noticed everyone had stopped fighting and was watching. I ran to the middle of the chapel, then focused my power to the symbol on my forehead. I started glowing and my dress turned into my pink dress and my hair untangled itself and fell loose behind my back.

Cyclonis swung down at me again, hitting me with her sword. I screamed and fell down on my knees. I panted, the glow around me vanishing. I looked up to see Cyclonis coming in for another attack. I clutched the sword and swung it up as Cyclonis's blade came into contact with mine. There was a loud clash heard.

I grunted as Cyclonis started winning our little sword fight. She pushed me away and I fell to the ground. Everyone who fought for the light gasped. I was tired and exhausted. Cyclonis landed and knocked my sword out of my hand. I gasped as she pointed the sword at my throat. I cringed.

This is it, I failed.

_No you haven't! I'll help you Bella!_ a familiar and mysterious voice filled the room as the sword started glowing. Suddenly light shot up and my mother appeared, but sort of see through. She appeared behind me. Cyclonis was taken aback and backed away. I slowly stood.

_We'll finished off Cyclonis, together as one! said mother as she fused with me. I suddenly felt my mothers strength in me, and the sword flew into my hands. I pointed it towards Cyclonis as a blast of light shot from the sword and hit Cyclonis's sword, knocking it out of her hands. I shot another blast, hitting her head on. She screamed, clutching her head as a bright glow surrounded her. Her wings shattered into a million feathers and her black eyes faded to amethyst. Her symbol faded and her eyes slowly closed. She collapsed to the ground. _

_I was once again myself and I rushed forward to Cyclonis. _

"_Cyclonis! Cyclonis! Oh, please wake up! Please!" I yelled to her. Her amethyst eyes fluttered open._

"_huh? Mirabella? Is that you? Where's Cyclonis?" she asked me. My eyes widened in shock, then a smile came to my face as I realised my sister was back. _

"_Zayna. Don't you remember? Cyclonis fused with you. You also tried many times to destroy me and you also tried to marry me off to a Raptor." I said to her, helping her sit up. _

"_I did what?" she asked me. I chuckled and helped her stand. Suddenly the sword disappeared and the light formed into our mother. _

"_Mother?" Zayna and I asked at the same time. Mother smiled._

"_Lily? Is that really you?" asked a man with dark purple hair and a beard and moustache. _

"_Father!!" Zayna, Raymus and I all said. Raymus had joined us just as mother appeared. _

"_Rasmond!" said mother as she ran to father._

"_oh Lily! It is you!" yelled father as he caught mother and they twirled for a while. They turned to look at us. _

"_Bella, Zayna, Raymus. Come here you three." said mother. Father looked at us. Us children looked at each other, smiled, then ran to our mother and father. We all joined in a big family hug. I looked behind me to see Aerrow and the gang were standing in the middle of the chapel, a smile on their faces. I left the family hug and ran to them. Aerrow gained a grin on his face. I jumped at him and he caught me, and we twirled in a hug._

_I pulled away to see father and mother, along with Zayna and Raymus looking at us. _

"_Father, mother, and Zayna, I'd like you to meet my boy friend Aerrow. He's the one that father had banished from terra Tankus, remember? You thought he'd kidnapped me, but really, the truth was, we were just hanging out and the second time I helped him escape." I said to them. They gasped, and also there was another gasp by two people in the crowds. _

_We turned to see a man with dark red hair with emerald eyes and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_Did you just say Aerrow?" asked the woman. I nodded. Tears suddenly sprung into her eyes._

"_oh Lightning Strike! It's our son Aerrow!" she said to the man. He held her, then extended his hand. Aerrow pointed to himself and the man nodded. He then smiled to look at me. I nodded with a smiled on my face. Aerrow grinned and ran to the couple, jumping up into a running leap. He joined the couple in a big family hug. _

_I smiled as Zayna and Raymus joined the big crew. A wallop and a merb appeared, both female and they joined Stork and Junko, Finn went to Piper. Aerrow turned and smiled back at us. We smiled at him. Aerrow walked back to us and joined us in a big group hug. He then pulled away and lifted his blade. _

"_We've won the war!! Time to capture and arrest the rest of the Cyclonians!!" commanded Aerrow. Suddenly all the Cyclonians were under arrest and Cyclonia was falling. We were on the ships now and everyone was cheering. _

_We'd won and I had my sister back, along with my whole family!! I was so happy, as I hugged Aerrow. This was half my dream come true, now I just had to make the rest come true!! And it was going to happen, I could just feel it!!_


	23. Epilogue

Storm Hawks- Yin vs. Yang

Chapter 23

Epilogue

(Bella's P.O.V)

I was in a beautiful palace, nearly the entire Terra was inside, dressed in their finest clothes.

"And I hereby declare you, princess Mirabella Le Terra Tankus, as the new ruler of Terra Tankus!" said my father, placing the crown gently on my head. I stood as father stood away. Everyone clapped and cheered. I noticed Aerrow, Piper, Finn, Junko, Stork, Radarr, Fi-Fi, Raymus, Zayna and my mother standing at the front of the crowd. Aerrow had the biggest smile on his face.

I slowly walked down the stairs. Aerrow, Piper, Stork, Junko, Finn, Radarr and Fi-Fi walked a bit, in a line horizontally. They then bowed. I stood before them. I took the family sword and walked to Radarr first.

"As my first degree as the new ruler of terra Tankus I declare you all as: Sir Radarr, Dame Fi-Fi, Sir Finn, Sir Junko, Sir Stork, Dame Piper and Sir Aerrow, of terra Tankus!" I said tapping each one on the shoulder with the sword.

They stood after being tapped, then turned to face the audience. Everyone started cheering.

After the ceremony there was a huge feast. I stood out on the balcony, watching the stars and looking over my new terra and it's surroundings.

"Whatcha doing out here?" asked a calm voice. I turned to see Aerrow. He had a big grin on his face.

"just watching the view. That's all." I answered. Aerrow joined me, then hugged me from behind.

"The party's inside, you're the centre of attention, yet you're out here." said Aerrow.

"I just had to come out here to see if this was really true. No more evil in Atmos and no more threat from Cyclonia. It's just unbelievable!" I said to him.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard for me to believe. All this time, I thought Dark Ace had killed my father and my mother died ages ago, but really they were captured and turned to stone in Cyclonia." said Aerrow.

"yeah, it still is hard to believe!" I said.

"Now seems as good a time as any." said Aerrow. I turned to look at Aerrow. He stepped back and bent on one knee.

"Princess Mirabella Le Terra Tankus, I love you from the bottom of my heart." he said, reaching behind him and he pulled out a little black box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening the box to a pink studded jewelled ring. I gasped and my hand flew over mouth to stop it falling to the ground.

"Yes, oh yes! of course I'll marry you!!" I answered, hugging him. I pulled away as he slipped the ring on my finger. He held his hand out, which I took, and linked my arm in his. We walked back into the party, as my life, had just been completed…

_The End_


	24. new prolouge

In a beautiful world, two Princesses play with their brother. While their mother and father watch over them. On a terra surrounded with roses and other flowers, on a terra where everything was around the same price and everyone received the same amount of money, there was no rich, and no poor. But all this would change, and it would affect not only the lives of these people, but the lives of everyone in the Atmos!


End file.
